


Es sobre ti

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Harry Malfoy-Potter y las tierras alternativas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angustía, Bottom Harry, Drama, F/F, Hay final feliz, M/M, Muggles, Multi, Mundo no mágico, Precuela, Primera Parte, Top Draco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: La vida de Harry no era lo que esperaba. Su matrimonio, su trabajo... Nada es como debería. No es feliz. Malfoy piensa que merece serlo, más que nadie. No le debe nada al mundo, es el mundo quien sigue en deuda con él.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Si le hubiesen dicho a Draco Malfoy que, tras el fracaso al que se enfrentó al comenzar a trabajar como medimago, terminaría entrando a un bar muggle en busca de consuelo, se habría reído muy fuerte (por no decir que aquel que hubiese sido el gracioso habría salido muy mal parado).

Pero aquello no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Luego de la guerra Draco Malfoy había sido acusado de muchas cosas, y, aunque tras los juicios correspondientes, había sido liberado y declarado inocente, el mundo mágino no creía aquello.

La actual directora de Hogwarts le ofreció un puesto como profesor en la escuela, mismo que el rubio había rechazado cortesmente.

Minerva intuía que fue por las posibles habladurías que se presentarían tan pronto como los padres se enteraran quién sería el nuevo profesor de pociones.

Malfoy nunca confirmó o nego nada de ello y, en cambio, presentó los trámites y éxamenes correspondientes para continuar sus estudios.

Él deseaba más que nada ser medimago.

Narcissa Malfoy se había mostrado reacia al respecto, pero no lo detuvo cuando el momento llegó.

La rubia continuaba arrepintiéndose de no haberlo hecho.

Draco Malfoy se graduó con honores, para desagrado de sus compañeros y sorpresa de algunos.

El príncipe de las serpientes fue enviado a San Mugo entonces, y fue ahí donde todo comenzó a irse cuesta abajo.

Durante sus últimos años de estudiante había encontrado gente que lo odiaba, y a aquello ya se había acostumbrado.

Ser el hijo de un ex-mortífago nunca era fácil, él era consciente de ello.

Pero de ello, a ser señalado como culpable de hechos que poco o nada tenían que ver con él era totalmente distinto.

Muchos de sus pacientes, al enterarse de su pasado (aunque fueron realmente pocos quienes no lo sabían ya), exigían cambiar de medimago.

Y quienes no podían lograrlo, comenzaron a culparlo de sus enfermedades, jurando que todas las pociones curativas que el rubio preparaba eran realmente veneno.

Entonces ocurrió.

Uno de sus pacientes falleció bajo su cuidado, y no falto quien se uniera al grupo que exigía su despido.

El director de la institución estaba seguro de que el anciano había muerto por causas naturales, los mismos estudios realizados lo confirmaban, pero con todo y eso cedió.

¿Qué otra oportunidad tendría para deshacerse del joven hombre?

Draco Malfoy fue despedido un día viernes, por la tarde, después de que hubiese terminado todos los informes.

No se molestó en pelear con el hombre, sabiendo de antemano que este haría oídos sordos.

Se apareció en la Mansión, y dejó a su madre llorar entre sus brazos, mientras no dejaba de repetirle cuánto sentía todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ella continuaba repitiendo, una y otra vez, cómo lamentaba no haber sido más fuerte para salvarlo de eso.

Se arrepentía genuinamente de haber seguido a su esposo, y no a su corazón, cuando éste se unió a Lord Voldemort.

Por la noche, un estallido de magia acabó con el estudio del rubio, y, varios metros lejos, su madre no se atrevió a molestarlo al oírlo.

No había nada que pudiera decirle para consolarlo, después de todo.

Desde aquello había pasado un año.

Malfoy había dejado la mansión al pasar algunos meses de encierro, sin mirar atrás.

Su madre había muerto.

Y no quedaba nada que lo atara a aquel lugar.

La fortuna de la familia pasó a manos de su progetinora luego de la ejecución de su padre, y, tras la muerte de ella, era oficialmente el dueño de todo.

No le sentó demasiado bien.

Tomó una pequeña cantidad de dinero, y, tras asegurarse de que había cambiado la moneda correctamente, abandonó el mundo mágico.

Se instaló primeramente en una pequeña habitación de alquiler, y aunque le costó, consiguió un trabajo que le pareció mínimamente decente (especialmente porque desconocía demasiado de ese mundo aún)

El gran Draco Malfoy era ahora un sencillo mesero, que poco a poco fue adquiriendo los conocimientos necesarios, para luego comenzar a trabajar detrás de la barra.

Su jefe estaba entusiasmado con él, puesto que desde el primer día atraía clientela.

Incluso cuando los primeros meses estaba demasiado deprimido como para interesarse en su aspecto.

Draco no era realmente lampiño, pero su cuerpo no le ayudaba tampoco a darle una barba demasiado varonil.

Su barba de meses era, en verdad, lo que para cualquier otro era una capa fina de vellos.

Cualquiera podría haberse burlado de esto, pero lo lucía tan bien que incluso algunos clientes comenzaron a apostar entre ellos sobre la procedencia de aquello.

Ellos juraban que era a drede.

¿A qué mortal en el mundo se le daba tan buena pinta cuando estaba siendo descuidado?

Una tarde cualquiera, el rubio llegó al bar perfectamete arreglado, tanto que su jefe temió lo peor.

-Encontraste una mejor oferta de trabajo. ¡Ya lo sabía yo! ¿Quién querría quedarse en este bar con mejores portunidades?

El Malfoy sonrió ladinamente, provocándole un temblor al mayor.

-Por favor, Señor... Renunciar sería lo último que cruzaría por mi mente... Usted fue muy amable de recibirme aquí. ¿Cómo podría irme?

El dueño de "Clown" vaciló.

-Un día conocerás a alguien, muchacho. Y cuando te digan "Ven", dejarás todo lo demás de lado...

El menor frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué no puedo ser yo quien diga eso?

Gabriel no dijo nada más, por lo que el rubio tuvo que resignarse al silencio. Atendió tan bien a la clientela esa noche que el anciano no dudó en aumentarle el sueldo.

El menor se avergonzó mientras declinaba aquello, sintiéndose incapaz de aceptarlo.

No es como si le sobrara el dinero, había dejado todo de lado y había comenzado su vida de nuevo, sin el título de millonario. Pero.

¿Cómo podría aceptar un aumento que no se había ganado?

-¡Pero que hasta te has arreglado hombre!-decía el mayor, moviendo las manos

-Precisamente por ello... Si hubiese sido yo, me habría despedido desde el primer momento.

Gabriel sonrió comprensivo entonces, y negó apenas perceptiblemente.

-Pasaste tiempos oscuros, muchacho... Nadie con corazón abandaría a su suerte a quien acaba de perder a sus padres.

"Sé de alguien que sí" pensó el rubio para sí, mientras se mordía la lengua, sin responder.

Maldecía el momento en que se atrevió a visitar el pensadero de Snape, luego de que visitara Hogwarts para declinar la oferta de trabajo personalmente.

Desde entonces, y especialmente desde la muerte de su madre, no podía dejar de pensar en qué habría sido de él si hubiese vivido algo como Harry Potter.

-Es demasiado amable conmigo-afirmó el rubio, sintiéndose triste de pronto.

Gabriel pareció notarlo, por lo que miró por sobre su hombro y observó la poca cantidad de clientes que quedaba y sonrió.

-Anda. Diviértete un rato... Terminaré tu turno hoy-declaró, tomando su delantal.

Malfoy le miró con sorpresa.

-Señor...

-De eso nada, Dragón... Ya me rechazaste el aumento, no me rechazarás la salida hoy...

Draco solo se carcajeó mientras le miraba divertido. Ese hombre nunca cambiaría.

Pensar que terminó ahí por una mínima casualidad.

Limpió su área de trabajo y se quitó el delantal mientras suspiraba. Le sonrió al dueño y mientras se despedía del este con un movimiento de manos abandonó el bar.

Al mismo tiempo, a kilómetros de distancia, un hermoso matrimonio llegaba a su fin.

-¡Por favor, Harry! ¡Fue solamente error! -gimoteaba la menor de los Weasley.

El moreno le miró con ojos entrecerrados, su mano firmemente agarrada a la maleta.

-Un error no se repite durante 6 meses. Ginevra.

La pelirroja dio un respingo.

-Pero Harry...

-No quiero volver a verte. Nunca. No te molestes en buscarme... Enviaré los papeles de divorcio a La Madriguera.

-¿¡Qué!?

Potter torció el gesto ante la mirada rabiosa de la chica. Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía.

Ella nunca lo amó por ser Harry Potter... Amaba lo que ser Harry Potter significaba.

El salvador del mundo mágino suspiró casi imperceptible.

-Acepté un consejo... Separar mis bienes de los tuyos desde el momento en que nos casamos...

-¡Eso no es justo!-bramó Ginny, roja de coraje.

-Estaré fuera unas semanas. Cuando regrese... No quiero encontrar **nada** tuyo aquí...

-¡Harry Potter! ¡Regresa aquí!

Pero él no la escuchó. Demasiado destrozado como se sentía en ese momento.

Extrañamente no se sentía tan traicionado como debería... Lo que realmente dolía era saber que la vida normal con la que tanto había soñado...

"¿Quién podría amar a Harry Potter?"

Se preguntaba a sí mismo, mientras aparecía frente a su viejo... ¿hogar?

"¿Quién podría amarme... solo por ser yo?"

Era el último lugar donde quería pasar sus merecidas vacaciones, pero era lo único disponible.

Tocó la puerta con nerviosismo, y sintió que se le encogía el corazón cuando la puerta fue abierta.

Pronto sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban, y dejó escapar la primera lágrima.

-Oh. Harry... -murmuró el otro, y el mencionado no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo su vida había cambiado tanto.

Dudley le miraba con tristeza.

-Las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti, primo...

Harry lloró más.

Nunca esperó que una persona a la que pensó odiar, pudiera ser tan tremendo apoyo en momentos como esos.

Costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero finalmente tenía una familia.

Realmente lamentaba que fueran solamente ellos dos.

-¡Sé de algo que te alegrará!-dijo el otro de pronto, sonriendo.

-No creo que algo pueda alegrarme ahora mismo... -replicó el de lentes

Su primo lo ignoró, mientras se apartaba y entraba para seguidamente comenzar a buscar entre sus cosas, fue un gesto tan similar a su progenitor que Potter disimuló una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Pensaba ir con Joan, pero no ha podido escaparse del trabajo... Creo que será mejor que lo uses tú-explicaba a medida que sacaba cosas de los cajones, finalmente lo encontró.

Un sobre fue depositado en manos de Harry Potter.

-¿Francia? ¿En serio?

Dudley le miraba con ojos brillantes.

-Te hará bien.

-Es un pase de pareja. Y ni siquiera sé francés...

-Tonterías. Eres mago. Puedes solucionarlo... O mejor consigue un traductor... ¡Quizá hasta aprendas algo de historia!

Potter le fulminó con la mirada.

Estaba por rechazarlo cuando Dursley le hizo señas con las manos.

-No respondas ahora. Sube. Descansa. Mañana lo platicaremos con calma...

El más bajo asintió.

-Gracias...-murmuró, bajito, mientras subía las escaleras luego de despedirse.

El otro sonrió ampliamente.

-Hombre, para eso está la familia.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Mirando a la lejanía_  
_Esperamos por el día en que la vida mejora._

Harry Potter subió a un avión por primera vez en años dos días después de su visita a Dursley.

A su primo le tomó dos días convencerlo de tomar los boletos para el tour en Francia, mismo que se efectuaría unos días más tarde.

" _Ir solo por tres días nunca es divertido. En especial si solo darás vueltas sobre el bus... Pero. Si te paseas tú solo por la ciudad y dejas que la vida te lleve, puedo jurarte que te encantará_ "

Potter continua preguntándose cómo el más alto había madurado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

_Desde la muerte de sus padres, quizá_. Se respondió Harry, apenado.

Incluso cuando la relación con sus tíos nunca mejoró, no les deseaba el mal.

Cuando su vuelo aterrizó Harry no pudo evitar sentirse repentinamente preocupado.

Sacó su teléfono y abrió una aplicación que su primo había instalado en este.

" _No seas bobo, Harry. Se supone que no debes hacer magia aquí, ¿no? Necesitas un móvil_ "

Fue imposible ganar esa discusión en los días pasados, y pronto se encontró a sí mismo caminando por una plaza comercial muggle.

Se había comprado tantas cosas ahí.

Ni siquiera sabía si todo lo que iba en su maleta era realmente necesario.

Aunque, sin varita...

" _ **Ya estoy en Francia.**_  
_**Tenías razón.**_  
_**La vista es maravillosa**_ "

 

El salvador del mundo mágico sabe bien cómo usar un teléfono. En una emergencia, no estaría totalmente perdido si fuese un móvil necesario, pero con todo y esto sigue sin acostumbrarse a ellos.

El sonido que alerta sobre que el mensaje ha sido enviado le asusta de pronto.

¿Cómo es que colocabas esa cosa infernal en silencio?

Guarda el teléfono y va por sus maletas. No le toma mucho tiempo alcanzarlas para luego tomar un taxi.

Harry agradece infinitamente que el conductor hable tan fluidamente en inglés.

-¿Es la primera vez que viene?-pregunta curioso el taxista, mirandolo por el retrovisor apenas.

Potter continúa observando a través de las ventanas. Todo parece tan... Elegante.

-Lo es-acepta

Como auror, Potter ha tenido oportunidad de viajar por el mundo, más nunca por placer.

Usualmente desconoce dónde tiene los pies puestos, y en los informes solo relata lo que considera oportuno.

Cuando llega al hotel donde permanecerá hospedado le agradece internamente a su primo por el gesto.

Está a unas cuadras del punto de donde tomará el tour dentro de unos días.

" _No todos los taxistas hablan inglés_ " recuerda que le comentó él, y comprendió lo que se refería en ese momento que lo vio reservar una habitación de hotel en línea.

El auror se registró en la entrada y se dirigió a su habitación observando todo a su alrededor. Dejó sus maletas de lado, se dio una ducha rápida y, tras asegurarse de que su móvil tenía batería aún, tomó las llaves para salir del hotel.

Era apenas de tarde, y la puesta de sol teñía las calles con un magestuoso color.

Continuó caminando un largo rato, observado uno que otro establecimiento desde fuera.

La curiosidad lo mataba, deseaba entrar en cada uno de ellos, pero esa maldita barrera del idioma.

Quizá si hubiese aunque fuese un cartel en _inglés_.

Caminó más, y dejó escapar el aire de sus labios en cuanto identifico la imagen frente a él.

Sacó su móvil tan rápido que estuvo a punto de tirarlo. Apuntó la cámara y sonrió cuando escuchó el sonido de ésta.

Envió la foto a su primo.

Con ánimo renovado, Harry continuó caminando alrededor de la torre.

Se detuvo finalmente frente a un bar, pensando en que un trago en ese momento no le sentaría nada mal.

El cartel del "Clown" brillaba en un tenue color amarillo claro, invitándolo a relajarse dentro.

Harry solo deseaba que quien fuera que lo atendiese hablara inglés, porque usar un hechizo para ayudarse estaba fuera de sus opciones.

Su varita había quedado guardada en su baúl, en casa de Dursley.

Una campanilla sonó cuando entró al bar, y escuchó perfecto como dos voces decían al unísino.

" _Bienvenido_ "

Sonrió para sus adentros, eso era inglés.

Se encamuminó hasta la barra y se acomodó en uno de los tantos asientos. Al fondo, un pequeño grupo daba un ambiente relajado mientras interpretaban una canción que Harry no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Estaba tan concentrado en observar a aquella mujer con voz de ángel que apenas y volteó cuando el chico detrás de la barra le preguntó qué deseaba tomar.

-Un whiskey de fuego-respondió, en automático, y se maldijo en voz baja cuando se oyó.

Se giró de inmediato al barman para corregirse y se encontró con una sonrisa divertida de parte del joven chico.

-Oh. Ustedes los ingleses tienen un extraño sentido del humor-declaró, y colocó un vaso frente a Harry.

Sirvió de su mejor Whiskey e invitó al recién llegado a probarlo.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció el moreno, avergonzado.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan despistado? Exponer el mundo mágico de ese modo...

El joven de ojos claros pareció notar su incomodidad por lo que dijo:

-Oh, no se preocupe... No es la primera vez que me piden algo así-mecionó, riendo.

Se alejó de Harry para atender otro pedido

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 9:45, notó que el joven que le había atendido se retiraba.

" _Mi compañero continuará atendiéndolos en un momento, buenas noches_ " mencionó, para nadie en particular.

El de lentes no le prestó mucha atención, demasiado concentrado en la música.

Giró en cuanto escuchó como alguien comenzaba a moverse atrás de la barra, e hizo un gesto para pedir un vaso más.

Ningun sonido salió de su boca cuando observó a quien había tomado el lugar del joven barman.

Tras ellos, una nueva canción comenzaba a sonar. Casi al mismo tiempo en que los ojos color plata observaban los suyos.

Bajó la mirada inmediatamente. Sintiendo los colores aparecer en su rostro.

_De entre todas las personas del mundo_.

-¿Necesita otro trago?-cuestionó educadamente el rubio, y notó cierta nota de burla en su voz.

Nada parecida a la que usaba en el colegio, esa que pretendía humillarlo.

Esa voz.

Realmente sonaba divertido.

-Me has metido un susto de muerte, Malfoy-dijo, subiendo la mirada al tiempo en que el mencionado servía más alcohol en su vaso.

-Pude notarlo, Potter-respondió con una sonrisa el otro.

_De entre todas las personas, nunca se imaginó que terminaría encontrándose cara a cara con su enemigo._

**_Y tampoco esperaba que ambos sonrieran, como alegrándose por ello._ **

No hablan más que lo necesario, el rubio demasiado ocupado con la repentina clientela que va siendo cada vez más.

Harry solamente le observa ir y venir detrás de la barra, sonriendo de tanto en tanto ante la expresión del otro.

Parece tan concentrado en lo que hace, parece disfrutar realmente su trabajo.

Una chica ha tratado de conseguir su número para verse luego, y el auror ha visto casi en primera fila cómo el rubio debe negar ante esto.

-Lo siento, señorita... Pero no tengo permitido salir con clientes.

-Entonces dejaré de venir-promete ella, segura.

-Sería una lástima, extrañaría su adorable presencia...

El de lentes ha tenido que morderse la lengua para no carcajearse ante la expresión de la chica. Pareciera haber visto como, cual tetera caliente, ha adoptado un color rojo intenso que se evapora al salir por sus orejas.

Ella se va prometiendo que regresará esa misma semana.

En cuanto Malfoy se acerca para servirle un vaso más Harry no puede evitar picarle.

-Había olvidado cuan buen actor puedes ser... Honestamente, Malfoy, ¿nunca te interesó el cine o algo?

El rubio le fulmina con la mirada.

-Cállate, San Potter-gruñe, en voz baja, pero la sonrisa discreta en sus labios no desaparece en ningún momento.

El resto del tiempo pasa volando para ambos, y Harry casi se siente triste cuando Malfoy se a acercado para decirle que falta poco para que cierren.

-Has tomado demasiado-observa el dragón, en cuanto el moreno se pone de pie.

Este ha hecho un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

-Estoy bien... No estoy tan lejos del hotel.

El rubio a alzado una ceja ante esto, y Gabriel, desde la caja, mira al par con suspicacia. Toda la noche el rubio se la ha pasado pululando alrededor de ese chico. Sabe que se conocen, puede notarlo, pero hay algo más ahí que no lo está dejando tranquilo.

-¿Tan lejos? No estarás planeando seriamente caminar hasta tu cuarto de hotel... Puedes simplemente aparecer ahí-menciona, en un susurro bajo.

Siguen siendo magos en el mundo no-mágico.

Harry sonríe apenas, y saca su móvil. Lo deja en la barra, como si esa fuese explicación suficiente. Draco se pregunta cómo es que el alcohol ha tardado tanto en golpear de ese modo la consciencia del moreno. Le mira con ojos entrecerrados, esperando algo más.

-Es peligroso usar magia sin varita... En especial si estoy tan mal como para verte doble. ¿Estás parado en la izquierda o en la derecha? Casi puedo apostar que los dos son una ilusión.

Draco realmente quiere golpearse contra la barra, o golpear a Harry contra la barra.

-¿Dónde te estás quedando?-cuestiona Malfoy, tomando el teléfono que se encuentra a unos metros de ambos-Te pediré un taxi...

-No es necesario... Realmente no estoy tan lejos~-canturrea Harry, apoyándose sobre la barra, repentinamente adormilado.

Quizá la combinación de casi dos botellas de alcohol y el cansancio propio de un viaje en avión no había sido la mejor de sus ideas... Eso sin contar las horas que llevaba paseando.

Su cuerpo, aunque trabajado, sigue estando demasiado acostumbrado a aparecer aquí y allá.

_"Demonios, debería hacer más cardio"_ se dice a sí mismo, cuando siente su respiración alentarse.

-Oh no, no te dormirás aquí-advierte Malfoy, colgando.

¿Qué sentido tiene? El hombre no puede ni consigo mismo. Toma el móvil de Potter y le da un golpe en la cabeza que evoca recuerdos en el moreno. Casi siente un escalofrío ante el gesto del otro, fue como volver a Hogwarts... A esa clase de pociones...

Alza la cabeza de inmediato y mira a Malfoy indagar en su móvil. Parece tan acostumbrado a ello que no le toma demasiado tiempo dar con lo que busca. En la única conversación entre los mensajes de Potter está el nombre del hotel, lo reconoce, solo necesita el número de su habitación.

Harry observa a Draco alejarse hasta llegar con su jefe, y los ve intercambiar algunas palabras. El mayor asintió un par de veces, y pareció preguntar alguna cosa que incomodó un poco al rubio, pues su postura cambió de golpe.

-Era un compañero en el colegio, no es nada importante.

Gabriel le mira sin creerle ni media palabra, pero no insiste más.

-Si quieres tomarte el día libre mañana para que puedan ponerse al día, tampoco podría enojarme-comenta despreocupadamente.

-No puedo simplemente faltar-responde Draco, de inmediato.

-Es sábado, sabes que Julian puede cubrirte los fines de semana. Será bueno para los dos, realmente estuvo insistiendo para quedarse hasta tarde hoy, pero preferí que saliera temprano para que descanse también... Es un crío.

Malfoy no responde de inmediato. Gabriel es un hombre de edad avanzada. Fundó el bar hacía bastantes años, pero se las arreglaba para mantenerlo siempre con una vibra familiar que invitaba a cualquiera a pasar. Todos los que trabajaban ahí adoraban al viejo, pues, más que un jefe exigente (que lo era, realmente) era también una figura paterna, siempre preocupado por el bienestar de sus empleados.

Especialmente de los más jóvenes, como lo era Julian, o los que tenían menos tiempo ahí, como Malfoy.

-Bien... Pero si necesitan una mano, vendré inmediatamente-asegura el rubio, y Gabriel se ríe fuerte.

-Entiendo, entiendo. Anda, llévalo a casa. Sería maleducado no hacerlo... 

Incluso si fuera un perfecto extraño, ambos hombres habrían procurado que el cliente llegara a salvo a su casa, aunque fuera en taxi (mismo que probablemente habría pagado alguno de ellos, para qué mentir), pero siendo un viejo amigo... Gabriel consideraba que eso debía tratarse personalmente.

-Hasta luego, señor Morandé-se despidió el rubio

-Hasta luego, dragón...

Desde que se presentase con él había optado por llamarle de esa manera, cosa que nunca molestó al menor. Su nombre seguía siendo algo que era raro oír... Especialmente por que durante los últimos años solo una persona le llamaba así.

Una persona que no volvería a ver.

Se acercó hasta Potter y lo ayudó a pararse de nuevo, el muy cabezota ya estaba dormitando sobre la barra de nuevo para cuando lo alcanzó. Harry no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no poder caminar, pero si lo suficiente como para no ver hacia dónde iba. Draco tuvo que ayudarle a llegar hasta la puerta de atrás, y una vez que se alejaron los pasos suficientes lo hizo quedarse contra la pared mientras sacaba el teléfono de Potter de su bolsillo.

-Muy bien Potter... En vista de que no puedes ni contigo ahora mismo te plantearé tus opciones... La primera,  y no por ello mi favorita, es que te lleve a mi casa. Puedo aparecernos ahí si está bien para ti... La segunda sería ideal, si me permites darte mi opinión... Si me das el número de habitación, puedo intentar aparecernos ahí.

Harry le miraba fijamente, demasiado concentrado en cómo el cabello de Malfoy se acomodaba al rededor de su rostro de un modo extraño. ¿Dónde habían quedado los kilos de laca que se colocaba durante sus años de estudiante? Era raro... Pero refrescante.

-Enviaste el nombre de hotel, pero tu increíble genio te impidió escribir el número de habitación-agregó, por lo bajo.

Malfoy miraba a su alrededor. Estaba comenzando a amanecer ya. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna por parte del más bajo se giró para observarlo de nuevo. Ahogo un suspiro al mirarlo de arriba a abajo, no estaba prestándole atención alguna.

-Ni siquiera me estás escuchando, ¿no es así? Demonios... ¿Qué tanto pudiste meterte antes de que yo llegara? ¿Ni siquiera conoces tus límites o simplemente estás tratando de hacerme enojar?-cuestiona con rudeza, como queriendo intimidarlo.

Necesita saber dónde demonios llevarlo.

Los ojos brillantes del moreno le observan, y Draco suspira.

No puede enfadarse con alguien en ese estado.

-Decidido, irás a mi casa-declara el rubio, tomando el brazo del moreno. 

Harry siente la cabeza dándole demasiadas vueltas incluso antes de que desaparezcan en la calle. Se promete a sí mismo no beber así de nuevo, pero todo era culpa de Malfoy. ¡Bien pudo dejar de servirle cada que se le vaciaba el vaso, ¿no?! 

Está por maldecir por el repentino viaje, pero no alcanza a decir nada cuando observa a su alrededor.  Todo luce tan... Hermoso. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero lo que está por salir no son palabras. Malfoy parece anticipar lo que pasará.

-Oh, no lo harás-declara con tono de ultratumba.

Ni siquiera sabe cómo logró arrastrarlo hasta el baño a tiempo. Malfoy se queda fuera mientras lo escucha vaciar el estómago. Suspira para sus adentros.

_"Estúpido Potter"_ piensa, cansado.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa está pintada en sus labios.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Eres como un ángel._  
_Yo soy extraño. Un tipo raro._  
_No pertenezco aquí._

Estaba jodido. Increíblemente jodido. Había alcanzado un nivel de estupidez superior al promedio por mucho. Harry era consciente de ello.  
Luego de que terminara de devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago se quedó con el rostro apoyado en sus brazos, mismos que estaban sobre la bañera. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero podía apostar que era demasiado.

-Potter, ¿te encuentras bien?

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse ante su silencio le asustó. Estaba aún demasiado mareado. El rubio suspira para sus adentros al mirarlo, y se acerca hasta ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

El azabache suelta un quejido.  
-No grites...

Malfoy rueda los ojos.

No está seguro de qué ha pasado después, pero puede sentir cómo una superficie demasiado cómoda lo recibe. Se relaja en cuanto su cuerpo entra en contacto con las sábanas y siente como sus ojos van cerrándose lentamente.

Ha caído dormido sin siquiera notarlo.

Las horas pasan volando mientras está sumergido en la inconsciencia. Su cuerpo, sintiéndose inesperadamente cómodo, parece querer traicionarle. No desea abrir los ojos una vez que despierta. Es demasiado bueno.

_Esa cama es jodidamente cómoda_.

Su olfato capta entonces un aroma a café que despierta su interés. Su estómago gruñe y se encuentra a sí mismo aspirando más fuerte tratando de alimentarse a base de olores.

Realmente no quiere levantarse.

Escucha como la puerta se abre, y se hunde en la cama. Primero asustado, después más bien a modo de protesta.

No había escuchado a Malfoy acercarse a la habitación. Mucho menos le oyó cuando pasó de la puerta hasta quedar de pie junto a la cama.

-Potter.

Harry maldice.

Escucha al otro rodar los ojos. Le conoce así de bien como para saber que lo está haciendo, solo por ese sonido que escapa de su boca cuando realiza ese gesto.

Un suspiro leve, casi ahogado.

Malfoy se aleja, caminando directo a su baño. El moreno escucha vagamente como abre el grifo y se lava la cara, dientes.

Para Harry no es tan sorprendente. Rumores existían en Hogwarts sobre el ritual de cuidados del príncipe de las serpientes. Aunque nunca pudo confirmar nada de ello.

Era un cierto alivio, en realidad.

_No era todo belleza natural_.

Harry se preguntó momentáneamente cómo sería él de apuesto si hiciera las mismas cosas.

Invertir tanto tiempo en su persona.

-Todos decían que tenías un ritual nocturno digno de un príncipe-musita, sin despegar los ojos.

No necesita estar mirando a Malfoy para saber que este está al pendiente de cada movimiento suyo.

Siempre ha sido así.

-El cuidado personal es importante-es la única respuesta del rubio.

El más bajo se pregunta vagamente si es realmente cierto. Piensa que debe ser así...

Él era descuidado con todo y todos.

Especialmente consigo mismo.

Quizá por eso Ginny le había traicionado.

Repasa mentalmente su pequeña conversación con el otro y abre los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué hora es?-exige saber, desesperado.

Busca dentro de su ropa, y nota finalmente que eso no es suyo.

Gime para sus adentros cuando mira bajo la pijama.

Oh Merlín.

Esos bóxers **definitivamente** no son suyos.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡MALFOY!-brama, iracundo.

La ira es rápidamente reemplazada por una increíble incomodidad. Recuerda su principal preocupación y se levanta de la cama sin mirar al rubio, que está saliendo del baño con una toalla al cuello.

Una vez en la sala, misma que reconoció de la noche... _¿había sido mañana?_ Anterior.

Miró a su alrededor.

¿Dónde había dejado ese maldito teléfono?

Mientras busca con desesperación pasan apenas minutos. Malfoy sale de la habitación con solo una toalla envolviéndole, y camina hasta la cocina, de la repisa donde guarda celosamente el café que siempre prepara, baja el celular de Potter.

Lo coloca en la barra mientras el moreno está agachado junto a su sofá, buscando bajo este.

-Está en la cocina. No te mataría preguntar-dice el rubio, regresando a su cuarto.

Potter alza la vista justo cuando Malfoy a llegado a la puerta, solo para darse cuenta de que está medianamente desnudo.

Abre los ojos sorprendido cuando el otro ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

¿Ha estado paseándose así desde que despertó?

No le da más vueltas, avanza rápido hasta la barra y toma el móvil. Revisa sus mensajes.

Tiene más de 30 mensajes de su primo. Los últimos 8 cuestionándole dónde demonios se ha metido.

" _Harry. Empiezo a preocuparme. Sé del cambio de horario, pero joder. No es demasiado. ¡Eres Harry Potter! El horario no te afecta. ¿O sí?"_

Se tensó.

No deseaba preocuparlo.

Salió del chat y marcó rápidamente lo necesario para llamarle. Miró la hora antes de colocar el móvil en su oído.

Pasaban de las 8 de la noche.

-¿Dursley?-murmuró, preocupado de no escuchar respuesta al otro lado del móvil.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!

Esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le llamaba por su nombre completo, y conseguía asustarlo en serio.

Cuando Malfoy salió de su habitación estaba elegantemente vestido, aunque no lucía nada como Harry recordaba.

La ropa no era de marca, o hecha a medida. Era ropa común y corriente. Harry reconoció una que otra prenda de las tiendas que visitó los días anteriores junto a su primo.

Un hombre con aspecto de modelo, que lucía hasta la más sencilla pieza.

Ese era Draco Malfoy.

Se miraron por un rato que les pareció demasiado corto, sin saber que fueron largos minutos los que se perdieron en los ojos ajenos.

El sonido del estómago de Harry fue lo que provocó que apartara la mirada. En algún rincón de su mente Harry se preguntó si aquella incapacidad de dejar de mirar las orbes color plata era por voluntad propia o una especie de don del otro.

Era complicado saberlo.

No ha visto como Malfoy alza una ceja, ni la sonrisa que tiene de forma discreta.

-¿Quieres salir a cenar? Preparé café, pero dudo que puedas sobrevivir solo con eso...

Potter le mira sorprendido, y abre la boca para responder algo que ni siquiera ha formulado. Sonrie apenas en cambio, y pasa una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo.

-Yo... Claro. Solo...

Entonces recuerda.

Se sonroja tan violentamente que, sin saberlo, ha preocupado al rubio, que ha llegado hasta la cocina para servirse una taza de café.

Le gusta más bien frío. Con tres cucharadas de azúcar. Sin leche.

-Me cambiaste de ropa-dice Potter, sin mirarlo.

Malfoy frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué hay con eso?-cuestiona, tomando un sorbo de su taza color blanco.

-¿Cómo?

El rubio le observa como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Entrecierra los ojos.

-Magia

Y el moreno se siente estúpido de pronto.

Asiente apenas.

-¿Decepcionado, Potter?

-Ni un poco.

Sonríen sin poder evitarlo. Demonios. No habían sido conscientes de cuanto extrañaban ese tipo de cosas.

Malfoy termina su café, mientras Harry mira su teléfono.

Son las 8:48 pm.

-¿Tienes algún lugar dónde ir?-cuestiona Draco, mientras comienza a lavar la taza.

-No. No. En realidad no...

Malfoy parece confundido.

-¿No estás aquí por parte del Ministerio?

El moreno niega.

-Estoy de vacaciones.

-¿Sin la comadreja menor?-cuestiona sin poder evitarlo.

Ha sonado incrédulo.

Potter se remueve incómodo.

-Nos estamos divorciando.

Malfoy parece realmente apenado cuando suelta un bajo:

-Lamento oír eso.

El moreno le observa terminar lo que hace, y luego secarse las manos con una toalla que está acomodada a unos pasos de él.

-¿No arruinaré tu noche? Si salimos a cenar, quiero decir...

Malfoy niega.

-Gabriel me ha ordenado cuidarte bien. Lucías terrible, según él.

No iba a admitir que estaba de acuerdo.

-Lavé tu ropa. No te atrevas a decir nada... Estabas tardando demasiado en despertar, y tenía que lavar cosas mías de todos modos... La dejé en el buró de la habitación. Cámbiate. Saldremos cuanto estés listo...

El más bajo asiente, y deja el móvil sobre la barra antes de ir por la ropa.

Está contento, en realidad. Le preocupaba estar por ahí perdido en las calles de París. Solo.

Quiza sea la soledad de su vida actual, o el deseo de volver a sus años de estudiante... Pero la compañía de Draco Malfoy es lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

Escucha el sonido de un teléfono y vagamente distingue la voz del rubio cuando este responde.

¿Es eso francés?

Recuerda entonces las palabras de su primo.

_Tonterías. Eres mago. Puedes solucionarlo... O mejor consigue un traductor..._

Estaba decidido entonces.

Intentaría convencer al dragón de acompañarlo para ese estúpido tour.

Se cambia rápido de ropa, y acomoda la que usaba sobre el buró intentando inútilmente de imitar la perfecta forma en que el rubio había dejado la suya.

Sale de la habitación mientras Malfoy continua hablando por teléfono.

- _Sí. Entiendo. No. Está bien. Entiendo. No te preocupes. Necesitaba unos días libres también... Solo no te olvides de estudiar..._ Adiós.

Malfoy le mira cuando guarda el móvil en su bolsillo. Luce algo contrariado.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

El rubio niega sin verlo. Tomando un trapo y pasándolo por la barra.

Ha sido innecesario, dado que todo ahí está demasiado limpio.

-Me han dado vacaciones.

Potter suelta un bajo "Oh". Sonríe.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? No luces muy contento...

-Desde que comencé a trabajar, nunca había tenido vacaciones.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando allí?-cuestiona, divertido.

Probablemente Malfoy estaba exagerando.

No podía ser tanto tiempo.

Meses a lo sumo.

-Un año y medio.

El moreno abre los ojos con sorpresa. Malfoy ni siquiera le está mirando.

-Julian, un compañero de trabajo, tiene libre la semana entera. Quiere cubrir mis turnos. Habló con nuestro jefe. Le dió luz verde...

-¿Eso te molesta?

-Es bueno para él. Necesita el dinero...

-Malfoy.

El rubio deja de limpiar y le observa finalmente. Luce algo preocupado.

-Es demasiado tiempo libre para mí... Lo lamento. Estoy hablando demasiado sobre mí, y tu mueres de hambre... Salgamos.

Potter asiente en cuanto le ve caminar a la puerta. Ha salido primero, y mira de reojo como el rubio cierra con llave.

-Está bien por mí. Si quieres hablar de ti todo el tiempo... Creo que estoy acostumbrado.

El rubio disimula una sonrisa.

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?

El más bajo se ríe, pero no responde nada más.

Bajan las escaleras y Harry observa maravillado lo hermoso de aquel sitio.

Es un lugar pequeño.

Pero perfecto.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que hacía algo como esto...

-¿El qué?

-Hablar con alguien.

Potter niega sin creerle.

-Eres Draco Malfoy. Tenías un club de admiradores más amplio que el mío...

Malfoy se ríe.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que es algo distinto... Dudo incluso que siga existiendo algo como eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Nunca lo oíste Potter? Después de Lord Voldemort. Quizá sea el hombre más odiado en el mundo mágico.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-No necesita tenerlo. Lo merezco. Hice cosas terribles...

-Eras un crío. No tenías opción.

La risa que soltó el otro sonó demasiado dolorosa.

-Draco Malfoy. _El chico que no tuvo opción._.. Dudo que alguien crea algo como eso.

-Yo lo creo.

Malfoy detiene sus pasos, y el otro se detiene dos pasos delante de él. Gira hasta observarlo.

-Eres increíble.

El moreno le mira sin entender.

-Nunca pensé en decir esto pero. Desearía que existieran más personas como tú, Harry Potter.

Existe un trasfondo oscuro en los ojos del rubio. Algo tan destructivo que le resulta doloroso verlo.

Cuanto desearía poder desaparecer eso.

-Malfoy. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El rubio mira a otro lado. Negando para sí mismo. Vuelve a mirarlo cuando se recupera.

Ha ocultado tan bien el dolor en sus ojos que Harry piensa que lo que vio antes fue una simple alucinación.

-No tengo dónde más ir.

El dolor aparece de nuevo, sin que el rubio sea realmente consciente de la transparencia de sus ojos ante la mirada del otro, cuando dice:

-Intenté hacer una vida en el mundo mágico. No funcionó muy bien... Cuando pensé que estaba listo para volver a intentar reparar el nombre de mi familia, mi madre falleció. _No existe nada en tu mundo para mí._

La forma en que le observa podría hacerlo enojar, si no fuera porque es Potter.

Esa forma en que pareciera compartir el dolor contigo. Es propio de él.

No es un acto.

Él es es así.

-Lo lamento tanto.

Y sabe que lo siente realmente.

-Está bien. El mundo muggle no es tan malo en realidad. A veces aburrido. Pero... Es lo que hay.

-¿Qué pasó con Pansy? ¿Y Nott? Todo tu séquito.

-Abre los ojos Potter. Fuera de Hogwarts, no era así de importante. No después de lo que pasó.

-Lo siento.

Malfoy niega, y mira el cielo.

-¿No lo extrañas? El mundo mágico.

-Cada maldito día. Pero no volvería jamás ahí...

-¿Por qué? Lo tenías todo ahí.

-Todo menos libertad. Y créeme. Ni todo el oro del mundo se compara a lo que encontré aquí.

El moreno sonríe con cierta tristeza.

Su estómago gruñe de nuevo, y Malfoy suelta una risotada. Comienzan a avanzar de nuevo, y la conversación queda aparentemente olvidada en esa calle.

-Apresúrate Potter. O perderemos la reservación.

-Nunca dijiste nada sobre una reservación. ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste una?

-Soy un Malfoy. Incluso en el mundo no mágico, la gente me debe favores

-No hay manera en que crea algo así.

Ninguno lo olvida. No hay forma de hacerlo. Es esa simple noche en que las puertas se abren entre ellos.

Es esa noche la que marca el comienzo entre ellos.

_Y el inevitable final con el resto del mundo._

Entre más se alejan de la ciudad Harry parece preocuparse. Malfoy tomó su mano en algún momento, alegando que no pueden permitirse perder más tiempo, Potter no alcanza a quejarse cuando llegan a un restaurante que luce sencillamente hermoso.

-No es eso lo que debería emocionarte-menciona Draco, mientras entran tras el rubio hablar con el hombre en la entrada- Vamos... Te mostraré algo verdaderamente impresionante.

Suben un par de escaleras, y llegan a un balcón que le quita el aliento al moreno.

Es una broma.

-Observa bien, Potter. Éste es mi nuevo hogar-dice, y con su brazo le invita a observar más allá.

-Solo Harry-le corrige divertido, alzando la vista a donde el otro indica, solo para abrir la boca en una perfecta O.

En un rincón escondido de su mente Harry Potter pensó que aquella ciudad calzaba perfecto con el rubio.

Ese debía ser su hábitat natural.

- _Bienvenue à Paris, Harry._

Por alguna extraña razón, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que finalmente estaba donde debía estar.

Aunque le preocupó notar que esa misma sensación le daba la sola compañía del rubio a su lado.

**Más que el lugar en sí.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

_Inconscientes,  
¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?_

 

Ginevra Weasley no era una mala persona. No verdaderamente. No es como si fuese realmente su deseo ser de esa manera. Era algo que, sencillamente, no podía evitar. Quizá era un poco mala, después de todo, pero estaba completamente segura de que existían personas muchísimo peores que ella allá fuera, y esa era la verdad.

Cuando niña se maravilló enormemente al conocer al famosísimo Harry Potter. Siendo totalmente sinceros, ¿quién no se emocionaba al verle en aquel entonces? Ella no era la única bruja que suspiraba por aquel mago, y era por ello que comenzó a formar en su cabeza la historia de su vida alrededor de éste, como cualquier otra persona normal habría hecho.

Se imaginó su vida luego de la guerra, porque definitivamente su adorado Harry acabaría con el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Eso seguro. Lo imaginó perfecto. Ella sería la señora Potter, podía apostar todo a ello.

Durante sus años de estudiante más de una se atravesó en su camino, y fue verdaderamente complicado a su corta edad deshacerse de las seguidoras de su amado. De no ser por la ayuda de su hermano, quien había fijado su atención en el joven mago para los mismos propósitos de su hermana menor (Hacer que fuera parte de la familia Weasley, Ginny probablemente no habría conseguido desaparecer a todo el séquito de Harry Potter.

Para cuando finalmente hubiese tenido la vía libre y estando a un paso del éxito un problema inesperado apareció en su camino.

Oh, Ginny casi podía sonreír ante el recuerdo de la escena.

Harry, despistado como él solo, nunca pudo darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Nunca sospechó ni por un momento de la inocente pelirroja. Ni siquiera cuando las chicas que lo perseguían comenzaban a alejarse a conciencia de él.

Pero el par de pelirrojos nunca consideró que la mejor amiga del niño que vivió entraría en escena para hacerles frente.

Mucho menos en un día tan especial como lo fuera la tarde en que Harry le propuso matrimonio a la menor de la familia pelirroja. Qué encantadora escena.

Ginevra observó su reflejo en el amplio espejo de la habitación mientras continuaba cepillando sus largos cabellos rojizos que caían grácilmente por su espalda desnuda. Sonrió cuando el recuerdo se volvió tan nítido que pareció aparecer justo en el cristal desde donde miraba el resto de la habitación.

_La invitó a pasar a su habitación mientras le pedía bajar la voz, prometiéndole que le explicaría todo lo que quisiera saber en cuanto relajara un poco su postura. Hermione a regañadientes guardó silencio._

_—Lo que estás haciéndole a Harry no es justo y lo sabes—dijo la mayor mientras recibía el vaso de cristal que la otra había depositado en su mano._

_La desconfianza estaba escrita en los ojos de Granger._

_—Toma un trago, te ayudará a calmarte..._

_—Ginny...—advirtió la castaña, cuando notó la tranquilidad de la otra._

_—Bebe, Hermione. Lo que quiero decirte es fuerte._

_Con duda acercó el cristal a sus labios, mientras la puerta de la habitación era abierta. Hermione bebió el contenido del vaso sin pensarlo demasiado, tensa como se encontraba el sabor ardiente relajó su humor al instante. Cerró los ojos ante la conocida sensación y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, Ron se encontraba ahí también._

_—Herms, ¿estás bien? Te vi subir con Ginny, parecías molesta..._

_En ese momento no existió nada más para la castaña que el hombre frente a ella._

_Ni siquiera notó cuando Ginny sonrió de manera malévola antes de abandonar la habitación llevándose el vaso consigo, dispuesta a eliminar la única evidencia. El resto estaba totalmente en manos de su querido hermano que, por supuesto, no dejaría pasar semejante oportunidad._

Soltó una risita mientras el recuerdo se esfumaba delante de sus ojos. Aquello había sido sencillamente perfecto. Las dudas de su cuñada nunca volvieron a aparecer luego de ello, probablemente por petición de Ronald, por supuesto.

—¿Cariño?

El sonido de la suave voz la regresó a la realidad, y se encogió gustosa en su sitio cuando unos labios acariciaron su cuello con deseo. Ahogó un gemido.

—¿Todo en orden?

Ginny asintió mientras giraba en su lugar hasta quedar frente a su amante. Delante de ella, unos ojos negros como la noche la devoraban con ímpetu. Sus labios alcanzaron los ajenos y se dejó envolver por aquellos brazos expertos que tocaban su cuerpo de manera descarada.

—¿Preocupada por Potter? —cuestionó la melodiosa voz, y Ginny se alejó lo suficiente como para mirar fijo los ojos tan oscuros como el abismo

—Tuviste razón al preocuparte por Granger... Según mi hermano solamente ella podría habérsele acercado a Harry para decirle que separara todos nuestros bienes.

Una risa se escuchó en la habitación, y pronto sintió como los labios volvían a atacar su cuerpo mientras decían:

—Estúpidos leones, siempre creyéndose más listos que un águila.

La pelirroja negó apenas cuando sintió que las manos ajenas separaban sus piernas, ahogó un gemido de anticipación mientras sus dedos se perdían en los negros cabellos.

—Odio cuando tienes razón.

—Lo sé.

La conversación quedó olvidada mientras gemidos escapaban de los rosados labios de Ginny. Prefirió dejar aquella plática para otro momento y se prometió que en cuanto pudiera escapar de las garras de su amante se encargaría personalmente de encontrar a quien se adueñó de todos los documentos de su esposo.

Necesitaba cambiar los términos de su unión pronto, o en cuanto Harry lo quisiese ella solo vería como la fortuna de los Potter desaparecía de entre sus manos.  _Mientras su querido esposo continuase desaparecido por unos cuantos días más..._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Harry tuviese oportunidad de presenciar los vastos conocimientos de Malfoy en cuanto a temas que, para el moreno, resultaban de lo más triviales. El rubio era, fácilmente, la reencarnación de cualquier príncipe azul que apareciese en esas películas románticas que su castaña amiga adoraba ver. Sabía de restaurantes caros, comidas finas, de la variedad de vinos, lugares perfectamente agradables... Y, de alguna manera, se las había arreglado para no parecer mezquino en cuanto le contaba sobre éstos.

_Muy distinto a sus años en Hogwarts_. Observaba Harry, bastante a gusto en la compañía del príncipe de las serpientes.

La conversación fluía entre ambos de manera natural, un modo rápido que no hacía más que sorprenderle y asustarlo a partes iguales. Malfoy pareció notar su repentina incomodidad luego de que el camarero se acercara a ellos para retirar la porcelana vacía frente a ambos.

—¿Te incomoda mi compañía, Potter? —cuestionó con aquel tono de antaño que provocó que el otro frunciera el ceño en gran medida.

Malfoy se preparaba para una respuesta ingeniosa cuando el menor dijo:

—No empieces con Potter... Malfoy.

Y soltó una risotada en cuanto notó la expresión confundida del otro, quien pronto esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha cuando escuchó su diversión.

—No me incomodas en lo absoluto, Draco. Pero no deja de parecerme algo sorprendente... ¿Alguna vez imaginaste algo como esto? Tu y yo, cenando en París... No intentando matarnos.

—Bueno, yo nunca intenté matarte (por voluntad propia, ya lo sabes). ¿Qué diversión habría en ello? Lograr que expulsaran al siempre correcto Potter, por otro lado...

—Idiota.

Volvieron a reír mientras alzaban las copas que tenían, y brindaron en silencio por ese momento de paz y tranquilidad que tanta falta hacía en sus vidas. La ciudad se alzaba hermosa a sus espaldas, pero sus miradas estaban más concentradas en el otro.

Dejaron de mirarse tan profundamente cuando el camarero regresó con la cuenta.

—No quiero saber cuántos galeones cuesta lo que comimos—soltó Harry repentinamente preocupado, recordando que, sin su varita, no contaba más que unos cuantos euros.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—Yo te invité, Potter.

Harry apenas había descifrado lo dicho por el otro cuando el mesero se alejó con la cuenta y los billetes que el rubio había sacado de su cartera, misma que terminaba de regresar a su bolsillo trasero.

—Además, por tu cara... Honestamente, ¿qué tanto dinero cargas encima?

El sonrojo en el rostro del moreno provocó una sonrisa sincera en el rubio, quien se levantó del asiento mientras el de lentes continuaba repasando aquello. Era demasiado vergonzoso. Y se sintió aún más avergonzado cuando Malfoy le ayudó a retirar la silla para levantarse.

Frunció el ceño con todo y su rostro colorado por el bochorno.

—No soy una damisela en apuros—se quejó

—Lo siento, miré tu expresión y me dejé llevar—respondió mordaz el otro.

Si no fuera porque distinguió perfectamente la amistosa burla en su voz Harry se hubiese sentido profundamente ofendido, luego de negar para sí mismo que había extrañado demasiado aquellos comentarios dirigidos a su persona.

Comentarios que no habría aceptado por parte de ninguna otra persona.

Abandonaron el restaurante en silencio, y comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores de éste mientras el ambiente antes finamente agradable comenzaba a teñirse de intranquilidad. Harry tuvo que reunir el valor propio de su casa para atreverse a soltar palabra.

—Draco...

—¿Hm?

El rubio, que estaba un peso delante de él, se detuvo ante el silencio prolongado. El azabache caminó dos pasos, colocándose frente al otro y le miró fijamente por unos segundos.

—Estarás libre estos días, ¿cierto?

Malfoy le observó con desconfianza.

—Cierto.

—Libre, sin ningún tipo de compromiso, ¿no?

El rubio asintió lentamente.

—Como unas vacaciones...

—Harry, lo que sea que vayas a decir, solamente dilo—pidió con voz calma, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Había pasado tanto desde que Draco usase ese tono amable con alguien que no fuese su madre. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Harry nunca le había escuchado hablar así.

Respiró hondo.

— _Acompáñameduranteesasemana_ —soltó rápido, quizá demasiado, Malfoy le miraba sin comprender realmente.

Al menos esa fue la manera en la que Potter interpretó ese oscurecimiento en sus ojos.

—¿Qué?

Harry casi soltó un gruñido, algo parecido escapó de sus labios. Respiró hondo, y luego se colocó a un lado del otro sin atreverse a mirarle. Sacó su móvil mientras comenzaba a explicar:

—Mi primo, Dudley, había organizado un viaje a París para él y su prometida. Incluía un tour por la ciudad. Ambos habían estudiado algo de francés antes, así que les pareció ideal tomar el tour en francés... Yo, por otro lado...

No pudo decir nada más. La vergüenza había alcanzado su cerebro y las señales que enviaba desesperadamente para continuar explicando en busca de no lucir como un completo bobo sencillamente no abandonaban sus centros.

Escuchó la suave risa del otro.

—Si entendí lo que estás diciendo... Potter, ¿te has lanzado a la aventura sin tener idea alguna de cómo demonios comunicarte?

El moreno mordió su lengua cuando la risa continuó por unos pocos segundos más, luego sintió como el otro se colocaba delante de él, esperando a que levantara la vista que continuaba fija en su teléfono, como si fuese lo más interesante en el mundo.

—Te acompañaré.

Le miró tan rápido que sintió dolor en el cuello, Malfoy tenía una sonrisa discreta en los labios ante su gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Lo escuchaste?

Y el tono ofendido en su voz pareció divertirle más.

El rubio negó mientras la sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

— _León inocente..._  —musitó con un tono suave— Por supuesto que te escuché.

Abrió la boca para quejarse, pero nada salió de sus labios. Se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada mientras se preparaba para insultarle. Pero termina riéndose también. Continúan caminando luego de esto, y pronto comienzan a hablar sobre destinos turísticos que el otro ha ido encontrando en su tiempo viviendo en la ciudad.

Se encuentran a unas cuadras de la avenida principal, Draco impidiéndole observar sobre ambos jurándole que arruinará la sorpresa que se ha ideado para ese momento. Le advierte que, de un momento a otro, no habrá luz a su alrededor.

—Solo debo advertirte, Potter...

El moreno reprime una sonrisa ante aquel tono que finge amenaza entre diversión. Están terminando de doblar la calle para llegar a su destino cuando, en un movimiento de varita por parte del rubio, las luces que les rodean se apagan de manera repentina. Las luces de emergencia apenas pueden mantener iluminados los edificios aledaños.

—Una vez que llegas aquí y te enamoras de ella,  _es imposible dejarla._


	5. Chapter 5

  


_En silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras.  
_La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol.__

El tiempo se desliza entre sus dedos a medida que avanza la noche. Horas que, en su tiempo laboral, transcurren de manera tortuosa ocurren ahora, para su sorpresa, entre risas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente completamente a gusto. Irónicamente, es ahí mismo donde se da cuenta de que no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Le resulta gracioso, casi de un modo doloroso.

¿Qué tan infeliz vivía que había llegado a un punto donde sencillamente se acostumbró a ello? Sin quejas. Sin reclamos.

Antes de enterarse de la infidelidad de su esposa, Harry Potter se encontraba a sí mismo viviendo una vida monótona. Nada demasiado espectacular, en realidad. Lo agradecía verdaderamente, puesto que luego de la guerra estaba seguro de una cosa: no soportaría nada igual.

Ni una muerte más.

**_Ninguna emoción más._ **

Harry comienza a considerar que pudo haberse hecho de la vista gorda por más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir, dado que había notado desde el comienzo que su relación con Ginny sencillamente no era _tan_ espectacular.

La reflexión que lo había llevado a aquella conclusión nació una tarde de verano durante sus primeras vacaciones luego de haber comenzado a trabajar en el Ministerio. Él había invitado a la pelirroja a acompañarle a hacer un pequeño viaje a alguna costa cercana, ella se negó, alegando que su relación con la arena había evolucionado para mal luego de aquel viaje a Egipto en su época estudiantil. Harry no insistió más en el tema. Se aventuró él solo y disfrutó gratamente aquellos días libres donde, para su sorpresa, se encontró con una vieja conocida.

Potter recuerda especialmente el brillo en los ojos achocolatados de la chica cuando intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, justo cuando el nombre de su mejor amigo salió a relucir.

Sorprendentemente, Lavender le deseaba lo mejor al pelirrojo.

Luego de observar a la pareja de la rubia, quien miraba con cariño a ésta. Inicialmente Harry atribuyó ese ambiente cálido entre ambos a lo reciente de su relación. Se llevó una enorme sorpresa al saber que tenían ya más de dos años juntos, y esa emoción se debía a que ya estaba entre sus planes casarse. Esa fue la primera vez que el moreno se cuestionó seriamente sus sentimientos sobre la menor de los Weasley, dado que él nunca había lucido ni la mitad de feliz que aquel hombre.

Cuando regresó a casa una semana después, y durante ese corto momento en el cual intentó comentar su descubrimiento con la pelirroja, esta se mostró de un humor terrible al oír el nombre de la otra.

Nunca se volvió a tocar el tema, o a intentarlo siquiera.

Y así ese tipo de cosas, que parecían insignificantes en su momento, fueron acumulándose una a una a través de los años. Harry se convenció a sí mismo que no tenía importancia, se prometió no arruinar su matrimonio por pequeñeces y, sin darse cuenta, terminó viviendo una vida infeliz.

Soltó un suspiro mientras sentía un ligero frío recorrer su columna. Se encogió sobre sí y observó cómo las luces a su alrededor comenzaban a funcionar lentamente, una a una.

—Te fuiste...

El comentario no pretende ser grosero, es una mera observación. Harry mira de reojo al rubio, los ojos de éste fijos en su persona. Intenta sonreírle, sin éxito. El otro solo alza una ceja.

—¿Harry?

—Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de cuan infeliz era—admite cabizbajo, desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos de plata líquida.

Se forma un silencio que no resulta desagradable, es más bien reflexivo para ambos. Draco intenta darle forma a lo dicho por el moreno, y éste prefiere dejar que el rubio se forme sus propias teorías al respecto.

—Lamento oír eso—responde finalmente el dragón, mirando frente a ambos.

El amanecer amenazando con iluminar la hermosa oscuridad nocturna que se cierne sobre París.

Harry regresa su mirada al más alto, sin soltar palabra. Teme a hacerlo, porque siente que, en cualquier momento, toda la desdicha que guardó por tanto tiempo escapará de su control.

—Estuviste obligado a vivir una vida que cumpliera con las expectativas de todos... Sin poder elegir... O quizá sin saber que podías elegir—corrigió tras soltar un pequeño suspiro, luego miró a su acompañante.

Draco sintió que su corazón se removía inconforme en su sitio cuando su mirada chocó con aquellos orbes color esmeralda. La humedad precipitándose, amenazando con desbordarse a la mínima provocación.

El mismo había tenido tanto tiempo para soltar todo lo que guardó dentro.

¿Habría Potter tenido tiempo de hacerlo?

_Lamentar sus pérdidas._

——Salvaste al mundo... El mundo está en deuda contigo.

El rubio se tensa imperceptiblemente cuando las lágrimas caen finalmente, para asombro de ambos. Él por no saber cómo reaccionar, Harry casi maldiciendo su falta de control ante aquella inesperada necesidad por llorar. Limpió rápidamente las traicioneras gotas que cubrían su rostro, Malfoy le observó en silencio segundos apenas.

—En lo que a mí respecta... No les debes nada.

Harry pronto sintió como Draco apartaba sus manos de su rostro, obligándole a quedar frente a él. Los largos dedos deslizándose por sus mejillas, no eliminando rastro de lágrimas, sencillamente acariciando la piel de la zona, _tranquilizándolo_.

Malfoy se había limitado a seguir el magnetismo que atrajo su cuerpo al del moreno, mientras este dejaba que las lágrimas salieran libremente. Gimoteos bajos escapaban de su boca mientras el rubio continuaba acariciando su rostro, las manos de Harry se quedaron sobre las muñecas del otro, sin llegar a apartarlo.

Antes había llorado por la tristeza que le provocaba perder la posibilidad de vivir como siempre soñó. En un hogar amoroso, con una esposa que conoció durante su adolescencia, con un mejor amigo que sería el padrino de sus hijos... Deseó tan fervientemente una vida que sus padres habrían vivido de estar aún ahí... _Incluso cuando no era lo que veía para él._

Draco Malfoy no necesitaba ser _legeremante_ para leer la línea de pensamientos del más bajo, quien parecía gritar a través de sus ojos todo aquello que pasaba por su mente. No disfrutaba del sufrimiento en sus orbes, pero distinguía una sensación que le hizo desear congelar ese momento en el tiempo: _Libertad_.

Espera fervientemente que esa luz se quede ahí para siempre.

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pensamientos en la segunda porción del capítulo; NEGRITAS/Malfoy Cursiva/Potter

_Donde quiera que vayas, yo estaré contigo.  
Lo que sea que quieras, yo te lo daré._

 

 

Cuando la mañana siguiente iluminó la ciudad muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Luego de la charla nocturna más sincera que tuviesen en años una extraña confianza se dejó entrever, una que parecía haber estado ahí por siempre; ignorada, olvidada... Una confianza que enterraron por un estúpido error por parte del rubio, y una mala actitud por parte de Harry. Ambos eran críos, después de todo.

Faltaba un día para la gran aventura a la que habían decidido embarcarse. Sorprendentemente, Draco era quien se mostró más interesado. Tenía un tiempo viviendo en la ciudad, pero debido a su necesidad de pasar 24 horas ocupado nunca se tomó un momento para conocer realmente la ciudad.

Y cuando finalmente lo hizo fue mágico.

Harry recuerda especialmente la expresión del dragón al recordarle que si no salían del bar temprano (ese de donde Gabriel les repitió varias veces salir, alegando que estar ahí no era disfrutar las vacaciones de Malfoy en absoluto), ambos dormirían hasta medio día, perdiéndose el tour.

—Vámonos—fue la sencilla respuesta, luego de algunos segundos.

Habían pasado todo el día caminando de aquí para allá alrededor de la torre, debatiéndose entre entrar o no (decidiendo finalmente que la visitarían junto con el resto de personas del tour) para finalmente ir a tomar unos tragos con Gabriel, quien, pese a la insistencia de Harry, luego de la vergonzosa presentación en sus cinco sentidos, no logró pagar ni un solo vaso.

El teléfono de Potter quedó olvidado durante el resto de su viaje, preocupando y aliviando a su primo a partes iguales. Sabía cuánto necesitaba aquello, pero temía seriamente su reacción al comunicarle las noticias que le esperaban.

Una lechuza había llegado a su casa, trayendo consigo varios recuerdos de su infancia, y con ellos una verdad absoluta: Ginevra sabía dónde estaba.

Era de esperarse, de cierto modo, dado que era la única familia que le quedaba. Pero, de cualquier manera, tenía un presentimiento oscuro al pensar en aquella chica.

Dursley miró su teléfono, el indicador brillando en rojo, advirtiendo que la llamada había llegado hasta el buzón de nuevo. Suspiró para sus adentros mientras regresaba a sus labores, una sola idea en su mente: " _Espero estés disfrutando este tiempo, primo... Algo me dice que cosas turbias se acercan_ "

 

 

 

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta logra sacarle de sus pensamientos, niega mientras levanta la vista y observa fijamente los orbes de plata que parecen taladrar hasta su alma. Malfoy parece honestamente preocupado por su actitud, por lo que no duda en sonreírle con tristeza, sin molestarse en ocultar su resignación.

—Desearía no volver.

Draco no parece sorprenderse demasiado por ello, sus ojos parecen teñirse, aunque fuese por un fugaz instante, con la misma tristeza de Harry.

—Podrías quedarte—le recuerda, con voz neutra.

Potter sonríe apenas, pareciera herido por sus palabras, pero al cabo de unos segundos su mirada se pierde entre sus manos entrelazadas. Le resulta curioso, como un gesto así pasó desapercibido para él segundos antes... Tan íntimo. Tan extraño.

Su relación con Malfoy siempre ha sido extraña, muchísimo más durante aquellos días. La cercanía que creció a cada minuto. La confianza entre ambos que creyó inexistente... Y su propia alegría por vivir, que pensó muerta.

_"Si lo pidieras..."_ piensa

—Si te lo pidiera...

Lo conoce demasiado bien, tanto que resulta doloroso.

—Incluso si lo hago... Harry, sé que quieres volver tanto como quieres quedarte.

No se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, porque cuando intente negar aquello será imposible. Él lo sabe bien, por consiguiente, Malfoy también lo sabe. Lo conoce.

**"Y yo... Si fuera por ti..."**

Tanto como Harry lo conoce a él.

—No puedo pedirte que vengas—responde, alzando la vista luego de cortos segundos, esmeralda contra plata— No con todo lo que hay allí acosándote... Eres más feliz de lo que has sido nunca... No queda nada que valga la pena en el mundo mágico para ti...

Malfoy suelta un bufido, Harry ríe apenas, sin gracia.

_"Y sé que no soy suficiente para ti"_

**"Existes tú"**

Draco suelta sus manos y, en un gesto que se ha vuelto un hábito en un tiempo que para muchos otros sería muy corto, acaricia las mejillas del otro con cariño. No son nada todavía, pero ésa es la forma en que le besa. Esos son sus tipos de besos, porque no necesitan nada más aún.

No existe un deseo pasional, o una necesidad carnal.

Los orbes verdes de Harry se pierden en la plata líquida que parece acariciar la profundidad de su alma, se siente, por primera vez (y teme que sea la última), en casa.

Las manos de Harry toman las del otro y oculta su rostro entre éstas, siente como Draco ríe ligeramente ante el contacto. Vagamente escucha la voz anunciando que es hora de que tome su vuelo.

**_"Te quiero"_ **

—Harry...

Levanta la vista apenas lo suficiente.

Malfoy le observa con tal intensidad que siente sonrojarse.

—Te quiero.

Su corazón se detiene un instante.

—Si me necesitas, iré inmediatamente...

—Draco...—murmura, intentando alejarse, al sentirlo acercarse más.

—Escúchame—ordena, y toma sus manos, su mirada teñida de preocupación muestra ira contenida— Esa comadreja no se va a quedar quieta, especialmente ahora... No estás solo. **Nunca más tendrás que estarlo.***

El anuncio de vuelo apresura a los pasajeros, pronto Harry debe tomar sus cosas y subir, si no quiere perder su lugar. Observa a Malfoy sin saber que responder. El tiempo parece detenerse por un instante, Harry se cuestiona días después si aquello fue una mera coincidencia, duda enormemente, conociendo las peculiares capacidades del otro con la magia.

—Esa familia cree que no tienes a nadie más, están equivocados.

Malfoy pronunció sus últimas palabras, y él tuvo que correr para alcanzar su vuelo. Una vez encaminado a su destino miró por última vez sobre su hombro, el rubio continuaba ahí, observándolo.

Unas palabras hicieron eco en su mente, y se sintió avergonzado al darse cuenta de que todo aquel entrenamiento junto a Snape no fue suficiente como para prepararle para aquello; el sentir como todos tus escudos se deshacían ante _esa_ persona. Si él realmente lo deseara, Potter no podría hacer nada en su contra.

**Nunca estarás solo, Harry, porque siempre me tendrás a mí.**

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Todo el mundo dice que todo es mi culpa._   
_Todos hablan sobre mí._   
_Si no te tengo, creo que moriré._

Recibió la nota. Tras hacerlo, supo inmediatamente que Draco había tenido completa razón con su opinión respecto a su ex esposa. Ella no estaba tomándose las cosas con calma o tranquilidad, ella quería armar una guerra.

Se las arregló para encontrarse un abogado muggle para combatir sus decisiones respecto a los bienes, pero de poco le sirvió. Potter había tomado todas las medidas desde el comienzo. Él no esperaba divorciarse nunca, pero después de conocer la relación entre sus tíos y los propios problemas legales entre sus padres optó por hacerlo. Si se hubiese dado el caso de un divorcio entre cualquiera de esas parejas, ellos habrían salido muy mal parados y, siendo sinceros, Harry siempre tuvo la sospecha de que Ginny no se quedaría precisamente tranquila si él decidía separarse de ella.

No le sorprendió cuando ella inició un rumor que pronto se extendió por todo el mundo mágico. El grandioso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y venció, había engañado a su adorable y dedicada esposa. Un montón de mentiras que el azabache no podía creerse. Pasó semanas enteras envuelto en chismes desagradables, su regreso al ministerio no fue nada cómodo. Muchos de sus compañeros eran cercanos a Arthur, por lo tanto, pensaban lo peor de él al creer que había traicionado a la menor de la familia.

Quizá el golpe más fuerte para él fuese que sus mejores amigos no solo tomaron parte en todo el asunto, sino que ambos se unieron a la pelirroja. Una parte muy dentro suyo quería creer que Hermione estaba haciéndolo solamente por estar bien con su esposo —lo cual habría sido bastante válido para él— pero sonaba tan convencida al recriminarle por sus acciones que, por un momento, Potter estuvo seguro de que esa no era su mejor amiga.

Se mantuvo tan ensimismado pensando en sus propios problemas que nunca reparó en los detalles sutiles, pero extremadamente importantes. Hermione nunca llegó a trabajar en ninguna organización, como era su deseo. Contrariamente a lo que se esperaba, se dedicó a su hogar con una obsesión casi enfermiza. No hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Ronald y no veía a nadie más sin la presencia de este. Ni siquiera a la familia del pelirrojo, o al propio azabache.

Si Harry hubiese unido las piezas antes, quizá habría podido evitar las desgracias que ocurrieron meses después de la gran discusión con ellos, acerca del porque debería desistir de su "insana" idea de disolver su matrimonio.

Ginny no cedió su lugar en el departamento. A regañadientes, y más furioso de lo que había estado nunca, Harry se instaló en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Habían pasado seis meses desde que inició oficialmente con todos los trámites de su separación. Un mes después de que regresó de su viaje a París.

Recibía mensajes de Draco cada noche. Sin falta. Siempre a horas en las que el rubio estaba completamente seguro de que estaba solo, no porque le preocupara realmente que alguien se enterase de que seguía vivo, sino porque no quería causarle ningún inconveniente al de ojos verdes. En algún momento, sin embargo, las notas de audio comenzaron a volverse más habituales.

**_"Solo debes decirlo... Puedo aparecer ahí"_ **

Harry rodó los ojos. Ese día había sido particularmente difícil. Ginny había presentado evidencia —falsa, por supuesto— sobre un supuesto amorío entre Harry y alguna chica del ministerio que, por alguna razón, no tenía menos deseos que la propia pelirroja de joderle.

_"Estoy bien. Solo debo encontrar como probar que ella me engañó antes de eso"_

_"Realmente creo que todo esto ha sido un engaño desde el comienzo"_

**_"Honestamente... ¿Alguna vez notaste la forma en que te miraba desde segundo año? No quiero decir que te lo dije —nunca lo hice, claro— pero ten por seguro que lamento que todas mis predicciones con respecto a las comadrejas resultaran tan acertadas"_ **

Harry frunció el ceño visiblemente ofendido. Sentía cierta simpatía por la familia aun, aunque pareciera completamente estúpido de su parte. Los gemelos, al menos, nunca fueron como el resto de los Weasley.

_"Los gemelos nunca fueron así"_

**_"Nunca hablé mal de ellos, más que de su pésimo gusto para gastar bromas... Lo siento._ ** _**Estoy siendo insensible contigo, no necesitas este tipo de comentarios ahora mismo"**_

_"No. No son de mucha ayuda, pero es bueno tener a alguien que los diga, al menos"_

_"A parte de ti, ¿con quién más podría hablar de esto ahora?"_

_"Eres el único en quien confío ahora"_

Malfoy no responde inmediatamente, por lo que Harry teme haber dicho algo quizá demasiado sincero. Suspira mientras deja el teléfono de lado. Se quita la ropa antes de meterse al baño. Su mente está hecha un caos en ese momento. Una migraña particularmente intensa le estuvo acechando desde que la chica testificara una mar de cosas que nunca habían ocurrido. Pasa una mano por su cabello en cuanto el agua comienza a deslizarse por su cuerpo. El agua helada consigue amortiguar un poco la sensación de malestar general que tiene.

Está deslizando el jabón por su piel cuando escucha un sonido extraño, seguido de una maldición. La barra de resbala entre sus dedos y el champó que tenía sobre su cabello cae en sus ojos, nublándole la visión por completo.

—En serio, debes de trabajar más en la seguridad de este lugar—escucha que dice la voz casi cantarina, maldice— ¿Cualquiera podría entrar así de sencillo?

Harry coloca su rostro bajo el chorro de agua, intentando limpiar sus ojos.

—No eres cualquier persona—replica, irritado, cuando consigue mirar de nuevo, aunque sea todo con un tremendo desenfoque, continúa necesitando sus gafas, después de todo.

Escucha una risotada.

—Buena respuesta, Potter.

Termina de bañarse más rápido que nunca antes y pronto se envuelve una toalla a la cintura para salir a la habitación principal. Toma sus lentes de la mesita de noche antes de mirar al otro. La conocida figura está apoyada contra la puerta, observando la escena con cierta soberbia. Oh, extrañaba esa mirada, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

No hay enfado en su mirada, no la cantidad suficiente como para intimidar al rubio, quien solamente mantiene una sonrisa en sus labios. Este ha sacado su teléfono. Casi un segundo después Harry escucha su propia voz.

_"Eres el único en quien confío ahora"_

—Prometí que vendría si me necesitabas... Eso suena a un grito de ayuda para mí.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Tu amor es siempre peligroso._   
_Vivimos en una mentira de confianza._   
_No sé por qué, pero supongo que tiene algo que ver contigo._

 

 

Cuando Ginny habló por primera vez de sus sentimientos —seriamente, al menos— por Harry Potter, Ron no pudo más que notarse severamente preocupado. Había cierto tinte de enfermedad en su tono; la manera en que se refería a Harry parecía tan intensa de un modo que no era normal. Él lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. El cómo era enamorarse de alguien que nunca te miraría igual.

Era por ello que inmediatamente reconoció que eso que sentía su querida hermana no era un amor juvenil sincero... Lo suyo era ya una maldita obsesión. Pensó en hablarlo con sus padres —vaya que medito sobre ello— pero con todo lo que estaba pasando durante su quinto y sexto año apenas le dio verdadera importancia. Justificaba sus desplantes, la forma en que exigía información de su amigo, e ignoraba olímpicamente esas miradas venenosas que lanzaba cada que el morocho no estaba cerca.

Ronald estaba tan concentrado en sus propios sentimientos hacia la mujer que tanto amaba que pensó que, quizá —solo quizá—, él luciría exactamente igual que Ginny, y que sencillamente estaba siendo demasiado quisquilloso. Ver al objeto de su cariño cerca de otro hombre le hacía rabiar, por supuesto. Hermione Granger era una chica espectacular, y por mucho que pensara lo contrario, era una de las más deseadas de toda la escuela.

Ron pensó en confesarse en más ocasiones de las que podría admitir, pero siempre había algo que lo frenaba. O más bien alguien. Era curioso, casi irritante. El hombre que se interponía entre él y Hermione no era otro que no fuera Harry Potter.

No es como si ellos hubiesen estado coqueteando desde siempre —Weasley dudaba seriamente que fueran conscientes de la química mágica que flotaba a su alrededor cada que estaban juntos—, pero aquella relación entre ambos se volvió todavía más estrecha cuando buscaban los horrocruxes. Especialmente cuando él los dejó.

No podía soportarlo. La forma en que se hablaban. La manera en que se miraban.

El sentimiento de estar fuera de lugar le había acosado desde pequeño, y estando allí, a días del momento más importante de sus vidas supo que nunca estuvo equivocado con respecto a esa primera impresión. Sobraba en la vida de ambos. Sobraba en la vida de Harry, y, peor aún, sobraba en la vida de Hermione.

El collar no hizo más que abrirle los ojos, si le llegaban a preguntar.

Le mostró aquello que era la realidad más próxima, no sus temores más profundos. No era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta. Hermione mentía.

SU Hermione... No era suya realmente. Era de él.

De su mejor amigo. Del mejor chico que había conocido. Del buscador más joven en la historia de Hogwarts... El niño que vivió... El niño que vencería.

Entonces experimentó odio por primera vez, y como nunca.

Pero eso era una mentira.

Ronald había crecido odiando cosas a su alrededor, pero nunca con esa fuerza abrazadora. Odiaba sus debilidades. Odiaba su situación económica. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy por esa misma razón... Y por un tiempo, Ronald Weasley había odiado su vida.

Entonces esa pequeña semilla que germinaba dentro de su alma por culpa del horrocrux encontró alimento. Ese odio enfermo. Esa necesidad de ser mejor. Esa sed de venganza. No existía culpable frente. Pero Ron sabía ya hacia quien dirigiría todo aquello. Y aunque existió la culpa por al menos un momento, era demasiado tarde.

La guerra había terminado. Todos estaban a salvo. Lord Voldemort había muerto. Y junto con toda esa aventura que se llevó los mejores años de su vida, se fue también toda la paz de su alma, pero estando en las situaciones que estaban, entre la devastación y la alegría, entre la reposición del mundo y las lágrimas de la pérdida de los seres queridos, nadie nunca pudo darse cuenta... Todos había mirado a un lado ante aquella ausencia, pensando que era algo pasajero.

Pero Ginny pudo ver a través de ello... Y aprovechó ese momento.

Ginevra siempre fue una chica observadora. Pasaba tanto tiempo siendo estudiada por Ron, que le estudió igualmente con la misma paciencia. Vio como sus sentimientos mutaban... Desde esa negación inicial, hasta la certeza del enamoramiento. Lo vio alegrarse por encontrar a alguien, y llorar sin lágrimas al saberse no correspondido. Se vio reflejada con tal intensidad que no dudó en acercarse.

Y le ofreció la solución a sus problemas, justo de la misma manera en que esa persona se la había ofrecido a ella, un año antes.

—No funcionará—había dicho Ronald, tan pronto como terminó de escucharla.

Pero en los planes de su hermana, no existía un no por respuesta.

—Si me obedeces al pie de la letra, no hay manera de que falle.

Él se mostró reacio. No porque no quisiera hacerlo. Oh no. Hacía mucho tiempo que él había estado barajeando sus opciones... Y aquello fue descartado de inmediato debido a la alta posibilidad de salir con el tiro por la culata.

—Estas subestimándola, Ginevra... Un solo paso en falso... No... Incluso si fuese todo tan perfecto... Ella se dará cuenta.

Contrario a lo que pensó, la pelirroja sonrió con suficiencia.

—Oh, querido hermano... Eso es justo lo que necesitamos. Solo escucha a tu hermana, y para cuando te des cuenta, ella estará a tus pies...

El rostro del mayor se endureció, sopesando la situación.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? —cuestionó, mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido— No trates de engañarme, esto no es solamente por ella, ¿verdad?

—Si funciona, deberás obedecerme sin cuestionar nada. Ese es el acuerdo—contestó ella, serena— ¿Estás dudando, Ron? La amas, ¿no es así? ¿Después de todo este tiempo...?

Si su corazón se hubiese mantenido templado como antes... Si hubiese pensando un momento más...

—Bien—aceptó

La sonrisa de Ginevra aumentó, y pronto le comunicó que debían formalizar su acuerdo, de otro modo no tendría ningún sentido.

—Nunca se es demasiado precavido, Ron...  _Júralo... Si no son solamente palabras vacías..._

Aunque su hermano pensó que aquello era demasiado...

—Saca tu varita

No pudo evitar darle el beneficio de la duda.

_Incluso cuando sabía que aquello pintaba para terminar mal._

 

_..._

Ginny no necesitaba pensárselo demasiado. No tanto como esperaban. La oportunidad había aparecido tan sencillamente frente que era una tontería no aprovecharla.

Harry había terminado con ella meses después de que "volvieran a intentarlo" —todo por insistencia suya, cabe decir—, y Hermione no podía sentirse más incómoda estando alrededor suyo. La pelirroja lo sabía bien.

Porque Hermione disfrutaba el saber que Harry era libre de ella.

Ella sabía lo peligrosa que podía ser.

Y no estaba equivocada.

—Puedes encontrar a alguien más... Tienes tantas cualidades... Y si nadie fuera de tu interés, eres lo suficientemente independiente. No necesitas una relación para tener nada de lo que deseas...—le había dicho la castaña, una vez que entraron a su habitación

_"¿Nada de lo que deseas?" repitió mentalmente Weasley, casi colérica. "¡Fama! ¡Poder! ¡Dinero! ¿Cómo pretendes que tenga el mundo en mi palma si no es con él?"_

—No lo entiendes, Herms... Yo lo amo—dijo, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus orbes.

Más por el coraje que por la tristeza.

Granger se sintió más incómoda que antes. Su idea de pasar las fiestas decembrinas en casa de los pelirrojos no era precisamente quedarse consolando a la menor de la familia. No cuando lloraba por la persona que ella quería.

—Yo... Oh, Ginny... Él no es el único en el mundo—trató de decirle

"Pero es el único que quieres" gritó en su fuero interno

—Debo... Debo decirte algo... No confío en que mis hermanos puedan entenderlo—declaró, y se puso de pie de inmediato

Comenzó a mover cosas en la habitación, buscando algo.

—Estás asustándome. ¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió

Aunque no le terminaba de agradar, la castaña siempre le cuidó como si fuese una amiga más... Como Harry, ella también fue adoptada por esa familia, y ella adoptó a cada miembro de esta sin pensarlo.

—Necesito un trago—explicó

—Por Merlín—exclamó preocupada la castaña, y se colocó de pie enseguida, cuando notó que encontró un frasco— ¿Has estado tomando todo este tiempo?

Ginny escuchó vagamente pasos fuera de la habitación.

—No todo el tiempo... O quizá un poco... No es tan malo, ¿cierto? No le pasará nada, ¿no es así?

Hermione palideció a cada segundo.

—Ginevra...

—Él no puede dejarme, Hermione... No así...

Pasó en cámara lenta.

Ginny abrió el frasco sin problema, mientras exclamaba las palabras que la otra más temía.

—No puede dejarme estando embarazada.

El llanto se intensificó, Hermione apenas y pensó cuando le arrebató este de las manos. La pelirroja luchó por recuperarlo mientras la puerta era abierta. Herms no pudo pensar nada en ese momento, demasiado sobrepasada por la situación.

Tomó el contenido del frasco sin detenerse. El sabor le golpeó con tal fuerza que reconoció lo estúpida que había sido. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, y cuando los abrió una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al reconocer la silueta que entró a la habitación.

El frasco terminó en el suelo, y vagamente escuchó una risita que reconoció inmediatamente. Antes de que la idea se disolviera para siempre. Su mente fue vaciándose poco a poco.

Un solo nombre arrasó con cada pensamiento.

_"Lo lamento, Harry"_

—¿Estás realmente segura de que haya funcionado? —cuestionó receloso Ronald cuando todo se quedó en silencio.

Ginny, quien había comenzado a arreglarse frente al espejo de su habitación con aire despreocupado —pero visiblemente satisfecha—, solo dejó escapar un bufido.

—Reformuló todo... Estoy segura de que funciona—dijo, fastidiada

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Si es tan poderosa como dices, ¿por qué no la usaste con él aún? —gruñó, mirando casi con fastidio a la castaña, que le miraba fijamente.

Ginny soltó un bufido.

—Tu querida mujer es la bruja más lista de la historia, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es la más poderosa...—le miró por el espejo— La magia de Harry es demasiado inestable. Si llegase a equivocarme con la dosis, podría arruinar la sorpresa.

El pelirrojo no respondió, se dedicó a observar a la otra mujer, que continuaba sin habla.

—¿Cuánto durará esto? —quiso saber— ¿Cuándo volverá a hablar?

Ginny finalmente volvió su mirada hasta ambos.

—Oh, ¿no te lo dije? Que descuido... Deberás darle unas cuantas gotas cada cierto tiempo... Y sobre el habla... No lo sé, ¿has intentado hablarle tu primero?

Aquello disparó una alarma.

—Esto... No es un filtro cualquiera... —acusó, lento.

—Mucho más fuerte que amortentia... ¿No es hermoso?

La felicidad en la menor pareció dispararse cuando notó el cuerpo de su hermano tensarse con fuerza. Se acercó a él y pasó una mano por su hombro con lentitud.

—Funcionó, ¿no fue lo que te juré? —dijo, divertida

—Me mentiste—escupió él, rojo de la furia

—Y ahora tú harás todo lo que yo te pida, ¿verdad?

Intentó resistirse. Realmente lo hizo.

—S... Sí.

La pelirroja pareció pensar sus opciones.

—Entonces ya tengo la primera misión para ti.

Sintió miedo. Demasiado.

_Estaba en manos de su hermana ahora._

—Hazla tuya y no te preocupes por el ruido... Nadie podrá oírlos... Yo me encargaré personalmente de eso.

Odiaba pensar que su miedo a morir fuera más fuerte. Odiaba ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en una jugarreta como aquella. Odiaba todo en ese momento.

Ronald Weasley era un hombre que odiaba a menudo... Pero no tanto como aprendió a odiarse a sí mismo luego de esa tarde. No tanto como lo hacía conforme pasaba el tiempo...

Hermione nunca regresó.

Él nunca paró.

_Y al final, él era feliz por tener algo que Harry nunca tendría._


	9. Chapter 9

_Regálame tu corazón y déjame entrar a ese lugar…_  
Donde nacen las flores. Donde nace el amor.   
Entrégame tus labios, los quiero besar, los quiero curar.   
Los voy a cuidar, con todo mi amor…

 

No piensa decir que agradece que llegara, aunque ciertamente sus ojos evidencien la alegría de verse acompañado. Ha sido totalmente honesto. Además de Malfoy, no queda nadie con quien pueda acudir. No puede confiar en nadie en ese momento. Era algo complicado incluso antes de su divorcio… Quienes continuaban esperando un nuevo regreso del Lord Tenebroso —mismo que Harry sabía era imposible que ocurriera, pero nunca lo descartaba totalmente— lo odiaban. Su trabajo en el campo fue imposible al principio. ¡Todos sus enemigos lo querían muerto! Luego del escándalo de Ginevra, Harry dudaba seriamente que algún compañero suyo le salvara el cuello si volvían a intentar matarlo durante alguna misión de nuevo.

Era así de complicado.

—No sonaba así de desesperado—dice, un tono de vergüenza adorna su voz, pero este sobrepasa su rostro cuando el otro replica

—¿Puedes culparme cuando estaba realmente preocupado?

Draco se había disculpado minutos antes por irrumpir en su hogar de esa manera, y había bajado las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina para preparar un café mientras esperaba que el otro terminara de vestirse. Si hubiese sido más descarado, habría logrado aparecerse en su baño justo cuando estaba terminando, pero, por increíble que pareciera, la idea le había avergonzado lo suficiente como para no hacerlo inmediatamente. Su rostro no mostraba ni la mitad de lo que el rostro de Potter mostraba, pero, igual que él, estaba bastante nervioso.

Cuando coloca la taza sobre la barra finalmente vuelve a ver los ojos del moreno, que le mira atento. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del rubio, al notar el ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Fui demasiado sincero? —cuestiona, alzando una ceja ligeramente.

Se está burlando de él, claro está. Potter constantemente dice exactamente la misma frase cada vez que las pláticas entre ambos se ponen demasiado profundas. Draco nunca se ha molestado por ello, le resulta encantador —aunque tendrían que preguntarle directamente antes de que lo admita en voz alta—, y, a decir verdad, en ese preciso momento tiene esa misma duda.

Harry ha alcanzado su mano justo antes de que sus dedos se deslicen lejos de la taza. Suspira bajo mientras busca las palabras adecuadas. Malfoy no aparta su mano, en cambio coloca la otra sobre ambos, queriendo transmitirle la confianza que parece fallarle en ese momento. No pronuncia palabra, el rubio alcanza su rostro con una de sus manos, obligándole a mirarle.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea, Harry… —murmura, serio

Ha comenzado a quererlo de un modo especial. Y aunque es consciente de ello, la sensación de extrañeza al sentir dolor por verlo herido es más grande de lo que imagina. Parte de él lo atribuye a la sensación de novedad… Pero lo más oscuro dentro de él desea venganza.

Herir a quienes le hieren. Eso es lo que desea.

—Cometí un error, ¿cierto? —dice Harry finalmente, y Draco le mira a través de aquella plata líquida, que parece hervir más contra la esmeralda en sus ojos— Ese día… Cuando rechacé tu mano…

Le toma un segundo comprenderlo, y su ceño se frunce a cada segundo en que la idea termina de aterrizar dentro de su mente. Le mira casi enojado.

—Potter… —casi gruñe

Y es frustración pura.

—Lo dijiste entonces… Debía de cuidar con quienes me relacionaba…

Malfoy palmearía su rostro de puro coraje, pero el ver aquella mirada en el otro hace que todo quede en segundo plano. Su cuerpo responde de un modo casi involuntario, colocándose junto al otro justo cuando la mano del menor abandona las suyas.

—Creí que era un comentario bobo de tu parte… Y, sin embargo, tú estás aquí.

Sus manos alcanzan sus mejillas de inmediato. Le mira intensamente, Draco puede sentir como si viese a través suyo. No responde de inmediato, pero termina por unir su frente a la del otro en un gesto cariñoso. Negó ligeramente, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

—Si pudiese volver en el tiempo… Me aseguraría de ser el correcto para ti. Desde el primer momento… No me burlaría de tu amigo al buscar las túnicas, y ten por seguro que no haría comentario alguno sobre los pelirrojos si no es necesario…  Haría todo eso, si fuese posible…

—Draco…

—Pero no puedo, Harry… —gruñó, y pudo sentir las manos del otro acariciando sus cabellos con parsimonia— Sabes que no debo. Nada ni nadie puede asegurarme que no arruinaré todo si consiguiera volver tanto tiempo… Si fallara… Entonces él…

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry peinando sus hebras rubias con calma. Relajándolo a él y tranquilizándose a sí mismo en el proceso. Sus miradas se conectaron por un largo rato, sin que ninguno se atreviese a quebrantar ese momento. Luego de varios minutos fue Harry quien rompió el silencio.

—Realmente debí aceptar tu mano en aquel entonces—musitó, y una sonrisa nostálgica adornó sus labios— Nunca pensé decir esto, pero incluso el sombrero tenía razón…

Draco le miró curioso, alzando una ceja apenas.

—Pertenecías a Slytherin, león impostor…

El otro sonrió.

—Slytherin… La casa donde harás a tus verdaderos amigos.

—¿Realmente pensaste que mentía?

El morocho esquivó su mirada.

—Es ciertamente sincero… Y yo fui bastante tonto como para creer que trataba de engañarme.

Malfoy, anticipando el silencio que le seguía, le tomó del cuello por sorpresa. Harry apenas y pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos como platos, y cuando se apartó le miró como si le hubiese salido una nueva cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios, dragón?

El rubio le sonrió con la elegancia que le caracterizaba cuando se apartó unos pasos de él. Tomando las tazas de café que habían quedado olvidadas rato atrás. Potter le miraba todavía con dudas, aunque era evidente que lo disfrutaba.

—Hace años te di oportunidad de elegir… Te arrepentiste de rechazarme. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te daré opciones ahora?

Boqueó cual pez fuera del agua. Sin poder formular nada coherente. Malfoy regresó a su lado segundos más tarde, tomándolo de la camisa para obligarlo a ponerse de pie. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más ganas. Esta vez, Harry respondió con la misma intensidad. Gruñó una maldición cuando las manos del otro se colaron debajo de su ropa, y Draco estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando el más bajo exclamó.

—De acuerdo… No vuelvas a darme elección… Soy pésimo eligiendo.

El rubio se reía entre dientes antes de que volviera a atacar su boca.

 

 

 

 

 

Debe de contar hasta 10 para calmar su temperamento cuando ella se aparta. Respira profundo mientras Ginny comienza a vestirse correctamente.

—Es ridículo, princesa… Conoces a Harry… Es cuestión de tiempo para que ceda—le dice, con calma

—Precisamente porque lo conozco. ¡Hay algo raro pasando! ¿Qué no lo ves? —replica ella, furiosa.

Una mano le alcanza antes de que logre alejarse. La pelirroja termina de nuevo sobre el mullido colchón bajo el cuerpo ajeno. Ahoga una maldición.

—¿Debo entender que sientes celos, cariño? ¿Es eso?

Cuando los labios llegan a su cuello sus defensas bajan.

—No… Sabes que no…

—¿Entonces?

La mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja le saca un suspiro.

—Si estuviese solo como acordamos… Harry se habría quebrado, llegados a este punto… No es tan fuerte solo… Nunca lo ha sido.

—No queda nadie que crea en él… Y si lo hay, no es nadie poderoso…

La pelirroja hubiese insistido más, de no ser porque las traviesas manos llegaron hasta sus caderas. Le miró frunciendo el ceño, pero suspiró relajándose segundos después. Sus manos alcanzaron las oscuras hebras y pronto le obligó a besarle de nuevo.

—Te haré caso por ahora… Pero no creas que hemos terminado—advierte

Recibe un beso entre risas por respuesta.


	10. Chapter 10

 

_Todos saben que la guerra terminó, todos saben que los buenos perdieron._

_Todos saben que estás en problemas. Por lo que has pasado._

_Saben que la pelea estaba arreglada. Así es como funciona. Todos lo saben._

 

 

Ron observa sus manos mientras que el familiar sonido de los tacones al andar por la estancia hace eco. Escucha vagamente los aplausos, pero hace oídos sordos al escándalo del lugar. Continua sin comprender completamente el por qué a ellos les agrada reunirse allí, pero, al mismo tiempo, es consciente de que es algo necesario.

_“Casual”_ Se dice _“Un encuentro casual”_

El barman coloca un vaso lleno de Whiskey frente a él, y Ronald no se hace del rogar cuando es hora de tomar de éste. Ordena una siguiente ronda segundos después, y cuando se siente con el valor suficiente alza la mirada. El ambiente del bar es relajado. La cantante continúa aligerándolo con su voz melodiosa.

_“Irónico”_ piensa, cuando se permite oír a través del sonido muerto en sus oídos. Puede oír su voz, puede apreciar la belleza de ésta, y aun así sorprenderse de lo oscuro que es todo a su alrededor a comparación.

Un nuevo vaso se coloca frente a él, por un segundo teme haber perdido la cabeza.

Siente ganas de llorar.

 

Se obliga a parpadear para ignorar la imagen que ha saltado sobre la superficie de su trago, toma de un golpe, y tras oír los aplausos indicando que el show ha terminado deja su pago sobre la barra antes de salir del bar a paso rápido. Ha prendido un cigarrillo en el trayecto, además de calar profundo antes de liberarlo para intentar relajarse, aunque sea un poco.

 

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando se unió a esa causa perdida? No podría responderlo. No con sinceridad al menos. Su mente continuaba repitiendo constantemente que el amor hacía que las personas cometieran locuras, y eso estaba bien… Pero, honestamente… ¿Era el amor lo que lo unió a Hermione, en primer lugar? Incluso si había perdido la posibilidad de exteriorizar sus deseos, Weasley sabía que Hermione desearía estar en cualquier otro sitio antes que volver a sus brazos después de lo que hizo. ¿O de lo que le obligaron a hacer? Suspira cansado, no siendo capaz de justificarse.

Si Ginny le tendió una trampa o no era un tema aparte… El que él se aprovechase de la situación, eso era completamente su responsabilidad.

Especialmente ahora.

—¿Algo te preocupa, hermanito?

 

Ron tuerce el gesto cuando la observa, el alivio de la nicotina desaparece solo con su sola presencia. Ginevra sonríe de manera tranquila cuando le arrebata el cigarro, él solo rueda los ojos cuando da una calada para luego soplar lejos de ambos con una mirada satisfecha.

—La reciente paternidad no ayuda a tu humor, ¿te lo han dicho?

El comentario no le hace gracia, pero no tiene tiempo de responder. El par de recién de llegados se unen a la conversación —para su total desagrado— y pronto se ve a sí mismo siendo objeto de la intensa mirada de tres personas que, en ese preciso instante, desearía evaporar del mundo.

—¿Para qué me quieren aquí? —exige saber, al darse cuenta de que ninguno de ellos hablará por sí solo, justo cuando la paciencia ha llegado a su límite.

—Procedimientos de rutina, lo usual—le responde el varón, tranquilo, pero la forma en que arrastra las palabras le eriza los vellos.

Nunca le agradó antes, y no cree que vaya a agradarle en algún momento próximo.

—Ginevra ha dicho que serás padre, y no puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿Siempre fuiste así de estúpido, o es solamente parte de un maravilloso plan que ninguno de nosotros ha podido descifrar?

Observa a la morena con odio tras chasquear la lengua. Era insoportable desde Hogwarts… Y lo seguiría siendo hasta el final de los tiempos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —gruñe, iracundo, y la risotada que suelta el Slytherin lo pone todavía más irritado, observa a su hermana, que le mira casi con lástima.

—Oh, Ron… Del trío dorado, definitivamente no eras el más listo… —dice ella, divertida

El pelirrojo ha necesitado apenas un descuido para tomar el cuello de la otra, quien no ha podido prevenir el ataque. Dos varitas apuntan al pelirrojo entonces, quien mantiene la propia en el cuello de la bruja.

—Siempre fuiste el más rápido, eso te lo reconozco—comenta Blaise, entretenido, bajando lentamente su varita.

—¿No temes que la mate? —musita, confundido, tras lanzarle una mirada a la pelirroja, que parece igual de divertida que él— ¡Puedo hacerlo!

—Por favor… Aparte de Ginevra, ninguno de ustedes, leones, tiene lo que hace falta…

El comentario tiene el efecto deseado, pues Ron ha afianzado el agarre lo justo para intentar ir a por el moreno, quien no ha dudado ni un segundo antes de defenderse al estilo muggle, propinándole un duro golpe en el rostro al pelirrojo, quien termina en el suelo.

Se levanta rápido.

—¡Malditas alimañas!

No alcanza a ponerles un dedo encima, puesto que el hechizo de la Ravenclaw le ha frenado justo a tiempo. La marca en su cuello es evidente, pero es más notorio aun la furia que siente en ese momento.

—Incluir a tu hermano en esto fue un error desde el comienzo—gruñe Chang, molesta, hacia la pelirroja, que parece igualmente ofuscada— Embarazar a alguien bajo el efecto de una poción de amor, no me sorprendería que el Profesor Snape estuviese retorciéndose en su tumba.

Zabini debe sonreír ante aquello sin poder evitarlo. Camina los pasos que le separan de la morena y rodea su cadera con un brazo antes de colocar un beso en su coronilla, ella suelta un bufido por lo bajo.

—Nos encargaremos del problema, cariño.

Ginny rueda los ojos. Da un paso para alejarse del par, cuando la mano de la otra alcanza la suya y la obliga a regresar junto a ambos. Suspira cuando los labios de Cho alcanzan los propios, Ron baja la mirada al verlas, preguntándose por un segundo si aquella estúpida poción no será la culpable de todo ese enredo.

“ _Imposible_.”

Quisiera que fuera así. Indudablemente.

_“Ginny sigue siendo libre de pensar y actuar… Hermione no”_

—Resolveremos esto, bebé. La pregunta es, ¿de quién prefieres encargarte tú?

Ginny se ve reflejada en las oscuras pupilas, antes de que desvíe la mirada hacia su hermano. Le observa atentamente por apenas segundos. Luego regresa con una sonrisa hacia la morena, tras intercambiar una mirada con Zabini.

—Hermione es mía.

Blaise sonríe de un modo enigmático.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar.

Besa a ambas antes de caminar hasta Ronald, que le observa con una mezcla de coraje y miedo en sus ojos. Debió de verlo venir desde el comienzo. Así es como debía terminar, ¿no?

—Hermione, ¿qué le harás a Hermione? —exige saber, antes de que Zabini consiga alcanzarle.

La pelirroja sonríe ampliamente cuando toma la mano de la Ravenclaw, dispuesta a desaparecer de allí inmediatamente.

—Lo que tenía que hacer desde el comienzo, hermanito.

No hay ninguna palabra más. Desaparece junto con la otra el segundo siguiente. Ron mira a la serpiente, él toma su brazo para obligarle a ponerse de pie. Lo sigue a regañadientes, demasiado ocupado con sus pensamientos como para interesarse en lo que está viviendo.

No sabe en qué momento Blaise ha alcanzado su varita. O cómo es que se las ha arreglado para hacerla pedazos delante de sus ojos sin hacer él ni un solo movimiento. Desaparecen. Reaparecen en medio de la nada. No se queja cuando un mechón de sus cabellos es arrancado, tampoco pronuncia palabra alguna cuando él le mira con suficiencia.

—Gatito, gatito, ¿te comió la lengua el ratón?

No es capaz de mirarlo con odio tampoco.

Ni sorprenderse cuando la maldición le alcanza.

Sus ojos ya no observan cuando sus pupilas reflejan la figura de Zabini desapareciendo, con los restos de su varita en mano, y una sonrisa en los labios.

 

~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~

 

Cho medita seriamente antes de atreverse a dar su próximo paso. Demasiado frívola como para permitirse actuar por el “calor del momento”. Blaise ha regresado a casa horas más tarde, luce tan tremendamente satisfecho consigo mismo que contagia en ambas la más insulsa de las alegrías.

Cuando la bruja expone sus planes el par está de acuerdo de un modo inmediato. Ginevra parece especialmente complacida cuando la sugerencia de un final dramático sale de sus labios. Le ha mirado tan intensamente por tanto tiempo que Cho casi podría jurar que, por ese instante, era una persona completamente diferente.

—Dijiste que ellos lo hicieron antes, todavía está la posibilidad de que se dé cuenta antes de tiempo, pero…

—Harry no es Hermione, cariño… Incluso si fuese lo suficientemente rápido, es demasiado tarde—responde ella, risueña.

Blaise parece igualmente emocionado, y la morena solo asiente, visiblemente más relajada. Esa era su única preocupación desde el comienzo… Que Ginny se echase para atrás al último minuto.

Aparentemente, desde su opinión, era más probable que ella misma se arrepintiese antes de que la menor de los Weasley diese su brazo a torcer. Era extraño, si le llegasen a preguntar, como es que de un momento a otro su motivo de existir fuese el de acabar con la vida de Harry Potter. Especialmente si tenías en cuenta que, por años, fue su fan número uno. No lo quería ver feliz, no lo quería ver muerto…

Pero acabar con él. Con lo que era…

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, la desaparición de Ronald puede levantar sospechas—les recuerda Zabini, desde su asiento, y Ginny le mira de ese modo que la Ravenclaw encuentra tan impropio en ella— Solo digo…

—Iremos en una hora. Espero estén listos para entonces…

La pelirroja no dice nada más cuando abandona la sala, y el par solo se mira segundos antes de volver a sus propias tareas. Cho vuelve a concentrarse en el caldero frente a ella mientras que Blaise perfecciona la réplica en sus manos.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué estás tan obsesionada con todo esto—dice su esposo, tras algunos minutos en silencio.

Cho sonríe levemente.

—Tu sabes por qué.

El Slytherin frunce el ceño, se pone de pie y acorrala a la otra contra la mesa. Le mira intensamente a través de los orbes claros antes de negar levemente. Sus ojos negros, profundos como el océano, no esconden nada ante su mirada. Suspira apenas.

—He terminado mi parte… Creo que merezco una recompensa por esto.

Chang se vuelve hacia su propio trabajo cuando él abandona la sala, visiblemente molesto, pero ella no parece especialmente preocupada por ello. Escucha las risas de Ginny segundos después, y, lejos de darle celos, se siente extrañamente ansiosa.

Un poco más, y podrá tener la vida que siempre soñó.

Al lado de las dos personas que más ama en el mundo.

 

~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~

 

Malfoy no está muy convencido de dejarle irse fácilmente cuando Harry propone la idea. No hay mucho que pueda hacer para convencerlo, en cualquier caso. La sensación de que algo malo puede pasarle es tan pesada en su pecho que el acompañarle es una opción viable incluso cuando el menor no parece convencido.

—No necesito tu permiso para aparecerme donde yo quiera—recuerda haberle dicho, y es irónico, porque Potter ha formulado una frase bastante similar al recordarle que él es quien decide donde ir.

—En realidad, necesitas un permiso, ¿o pretendes aparecer fuera de la casa? Serías un grandioso guardaespaldas, a 2 Km de distancia…—replica Potter, y el rubio casi rueda los ojos

—No te mataría escucharme por una vez en tu vida. Algo va a pasar, y te aseguro que vas a agradecer que esté ahí en ese momento…

Harry no puede evitar suspirar. Han perdido casi una hora discutiendo lo mismo. No duda de las capacidades del rubio para percibir el futuro —por muy estúpido que suene, para él al menos, que continúa siendo escéptico pese a ser objeto de una profecía dicha en toda regla— pero es sencillamente improbable que algo llegase a pasar.

Termina rindiéndose cuando la mirada de plata líquida se fija sobre él por más tiempo del que considera sensato. Draco está convencido de que su vida está en peligro. Y, por Merlín, con esa seguridad ha logrado convencerlo de lo mismo.

—Si no pasa nada hoy, te prometo que te recordaré este momento toda la vida—advierte, antes de que le tome de la mano para desaparecer.

Irónicamente, será él mismo quien reviva ese momento durante la próxima década.

 

~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~

 

Harry sabe que algo va mal en el momento en que abre los ojos y puede observar el desastre alrededor de él. Una guerra se ha desatado en el hogar de sus mejores amigos, y no hay indicio alguno de que sea algo insignificante. Mira de reojo a Draco, que observa todo con atención. Luce mortalmente serio, como si no estuviese contento en ese preciso momento. ¿Cómo estarlo cuando deseas más que nada estar equivocado?

Abre la boca, dispuesto a preguntarle qué es lo que realmente está pensando, pero escuchan los sonidos propios de los hechizos revotando unos contra otros. El moreno está por dar un paso al frente cuando un grito especialmente tenebroso llega a sus oídos.

Tan malditamente familiar.

Malfoy debe hacer uso de la fuerza para evitar que Harry corra escaleras arriba.

—¡HER…!

Lo calla antes de que termine de pronunciar su nombre, y le hace ocultarse con él tras uno de los pasillos justo antes de que los pasos del intruso suenen por los mismos. Harry abre los ojos como platos al reconocer la voz de su ex esposa, y la sangre se congela en su sitio al oír la risotada de su ex mejor amigo.

No consiguen entender demasiado de lo que pasa. Tan pronto como escuchan la desaparición de ambos, Harry se aparta de los brazos del otro para subir de a dos en dos los escalones que lo apartan de la verdad.

Cae sobre sus rodillas en el segundo en que la observa.

Draco le alcanza segundos después. Se acerca al cuerpo inmediatamente, y da rienda suelta a todo el entrenamiento que años atrás se vio obligado a abandonar. Lo recuerda como si hubiese sido ayer. Es rápido, es bueno… Pero insuficiente.

No hay nada que pueda hacer.

Escucha como Potter ahoga un quejido, y su corazón se encoje al mismo tiempo que el de Harry comienza a romperse.

El cuerpo de Hermione yace en el suelo de su habitación. Sus brazos, descubiertos, muestran evidencia de lucha. Su mirada perdida, sin observar el techo frente a sus ojos.  Draco cierra sus párpados lentamente, antes de mirar al moreno, que continua sin soltar palabra alguna.

—Tenemos que irnos—dice Malfoy, cuando escucha fuera de casa el sonido de los aurores.

“ ** _Perfecto_** ” se dice, irónico, y la realización de lo que pueda pasar golpea rudamente su mente _“¿Era este su plan? No… No había forma en que supieran que YO estaría aquí…”_

—Harry—le llama, pero no hay respuesta, gruñe para sus adentros

_“Todo este número… Esa maldita perra… Su dinero nunca ha sido su propósito, ¿cierto?”_

Observa al moreno, que continúa mirando fijamente el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amiga. Draco se obliga a ponerse de pie. Harry no tiene tiempo para llorar, no ahora. Debe huir.

_“Hundirlo. Hundir al héroe del mundo mágico, y ser la trágica heroína que aguantó todo su maltrato… ¿Esa es tu idea?”_

—No voy a permitirlo—musita para sí.

 

La voz de Draco es grave al pronunciar su nombre. El tinte de amargura en su voz es claro, pero para él todo continúa dando vueltas alrededor suyo mientras su mente intenta comprender lo que ha pasado delante suyo.

—Potter—riñe, y el nombrado apenas puede apartar la mirada

Es como si una bomba hubiese estallado a un lado suyo. Siente el suelo temblando bajo sus pies, y el agarre del rubio es más firme cuando le obliga a levantarse. Solo hasta que siente la mano fría deslizándose entre la suya puede reaccionar, aunque sea medianamente, intentando prevenirlo.

—¡NO!

Pero Malfoy no puede oírlo.

Van a morir si no salen de ahí rápido.

Y perderlo es un lujo que no puede darse.

 

Malfoy no se detiene a observar si los oficiales han llegado tan rápido, o sigue siendo la maldita mujer que ha hecho la vida del otro un infierno a partir de ese momento. Incluso si hay oportunidad de un enfrentamiento, Potter no está en condiciones para hacerlo.

 

Entonces hace lo que mejor sabe hacer: huir.

 

No quedan rastros suyos o de Harry en el mundo mágico. Y pronto se encuentra a sí mismo tratando de ocultar la cicatriz en el rostro del otro mientras se escabullen por las calles del Londres muggle para esconderse de cualquier posible soplón.

 

No tiene idea de lo que ha pasado, y tampoco está interesado en saberlo.

 

Ginevra ha colocado una sentencia de muerte sobre él, en lo que a Malfoy respecta. Y el estúpido de Ronald le ha ayudado con eso. ¡Incluso han matado a Granger, por Merlín! No hay manera en que Malfoy arriesgue a Harry a volver con eso en mente.

 

~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~

 

Cho Chang ha conseguido formar la poción multijugos a tiempo. Blaise y Ginny han demostrado ser excelentes actores también, para variar…

 

El ministerio tiene ya una historia.

 

Harry Potter ha irrumpido en la casa del más tranquilo matrimonio que el mundo mágico ha visto en años, y ha asesinado salvajemente a Hermione en un desplante de ira. El reciente embarazo de su amor no correspondido ha sido más de lo que podía soportar. Se dio a la fuga cuando Ronald regresó a su hogar, quien, tras convocar la presencia de su hermana, y preso de la ira, siguió a Potter por los bosques, donde fue asesinado también.

 

Sin ningún testigo más que la ex esposa del acusado, todos han creído su historia.

 

Harry Potter es acusado del asesinato de sus dos mejores amigos; Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley… Y es encontrado culpable. Se ha dictado su orden de arresto, y se le sentencia a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban tan pronto como sea encontrado. Sin posibilidad de defenderse.

 

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

 

Hasta que Harry Potter desapareció.

 

Ya no será vista como la heroína que entregó a su enloquecido esposo para salvar al mundo mágico. Ahora solamente es la mujer que no vio las señales a tiempo…

 

Y eso es suficiente para que ella lo odie más que nunca.

 

~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~

 

París queda descartado. Visitar al primo de Potter está fuera de sus opciones. Malfoy ha comenzado a quemarse la cabeza intentando idear su siguiente paso. Ha actuado impulsivamente, sí, pero, ¿alguien realmente podía juzgarlo? No es como si tuviera muchas opciones, dadas las circunstancias.

Cualquier intento suyo por ayudar a Potter acabaría con sus posibilidades. Tiene a un Mortífago de su lado, ¿existe un modo menos obvio de decir “No estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales”? Claro que dejarlo solo sería más apropiado, pero no hay fuerza en el mundo que pueda apartarlo de él en esos momentos.

Todo el mundo mágico lo está juzgando, con igual o más intensidad de lo que le juzgaron a él años antes.

No puede volver.

No aún.

—Necesitaremos nuevos nombres—dice, y Harry, frente a él, le mira solamente, Draco siente que su corazón se encoge un poco más— No podemos volver…

—Lo sé… —responde, serio, y la forma en que su voz parece morir es más de lo que Malfoy puede soportar.

Se acerca a él, acorta la distancia entre ambos, y lo besa. Nadie puede reconocerlos ahí. Nadie debería hacerlo. Su apariencia es otra. Y el país es distinto… Aunque siempre pueden elegir uno nuevo, si es conveniente. Las manos de Harry se mantienen inmóviles a sus costados, mientras las de Draco acarician sus mejillas. Las dos esmeraldas observan fijamente su rostro desde que se ha acercado hasta que se aparta, y es por ello que puede ver tan claramente como los ojos del otro se han humedecido.

Toma sus manos antes de que pueda apartarse demasiado. Lo abraza, y se hunde entre sus brazos cuando es correspondido. No es lo suficientemente fuerte en este momento. No sin ellos. No solo…

—Finalmente lo comprendí—murmura Draco, luego de un rato en silencio, cuando tiene la atención del otro, comienza a tararear— _Cuando estuviste aquí antes, no pude mirarte a los ojos…_

Harry ahoga una risa nerviosa, mientras se aparta apenas lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Reconoce esa canción, siempre lo ha hecho, pero ahora mismo, de ahora en adelante…

—Es sobre ti—dice él, como si la revelación fuese tan importante como descubrir que hay vida en otros planetas— Después de todo este tiempo… Siempre fue sobre ti.

—Estás delirando, Malfoy—responde, divertido, permitiéndose olvidar en ese momento qué los ha llevado allí, qué los unió en primer lugar, y cómo es que han decidido pasar esa tarde en algún rincón perdido en el mundo muggle.

—¿Lo estoy? —replica, casi ofendido—Espera aquí…

El azabache solo lo observa alejarse rápidamente hasta alcanzar a los músicos. Parece discutir con uno de ellos, podría jurar incluso que ha tenido que sobornarlo para convencerlo, pero no piensa mucho en ello cuando Malfoy regresa con esa expresión satisfecha en el rostro. Extiende su mano, y él no puede más que mirarlo como si le hubiese salido una nueva cabeza.

_De entre todas las maneras en las que Malfoy imaginó conquistarlo, nunca pensó que una simple velada en el mundo muggle sería la solución a sus problemas._

—¿Asustado, Potter?

Harry resulta ofendido entonces.

—Ni un poco—responde, antes de tomar su mano.

Cuando escucha la canción que han comenzado a tocar mira al otro con una mezcla de vergüenza y alegría. Malfoy le obliga a bailar a su ritmo, y él no puede discutir demasiado puesto que tiene dos pies izquierdos, pero el otro lo guía con tan facilidad que Harry sabe que puede confiar en él para ello.

Puede confiar en cualquier cosa con él, en realidad.

Él está ahí.

Siempre estuvo ahí.

Él solo fue demasiado ciego como para notarlo.

—Te amo—confiesa, una parte de él pensando que es demasiado pronto, la otra recordándole que le tomó años darse cuenta

—¿Cómo podrías no hacerlo? —es la respuesta del otro, y cuando le besa su aliento cosquillea sobre sus labios al decir— Yo siempre lo he hecho. Amarte.

Le cuesta no sentirse avergonzado.

—Necesitaremos una historia, si pretendemos empezar desde cero…—comenta, y el otro sonríe ampliamente

—Yo tengo una historia… Incluso un nombre.

Potter suelta una risotada.

—¿Con quién estoy bailando exactamente entonces?

—Thomas Andrew Felton, a tus órdenes… ¿Y tú, belleza, eres…?

No puede más que seguirle el juego. Sonrojado ligeramente, pero con una mirada brillante, llena de esperanza.

—Daniel… Daniel Jacob Radcliffe…

 

Esa era la primera noche de la nueva historia que escribirían, juntos.


End file.
